A Wedding Story
by dracosgirl4
Summary: FINISHED!
1. Weddings are hard

A/N: So here is my sequel to "Do you what you see?". A story of the wedding. . . .you know the one. Draco and Hermoine. . . .sigh. don't you just wish you could be her? ( anyway, here is just a short short little taste of the story. I don't have much time to write but I wanted to get it started. Review or I won't finish it! And I'm not kidding.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miss Narcissa Malfoy  
And  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
Cordially invite you to the uniting of the lives of  
Mr. Draco Lucious Malfoy  
And  
Miss Hermione Anne Granger  
On June 30, 1999  
At Malfoy Manor  
At 3:30 pm  
With a reception immediately following  
  
"Draco, they look great" Hermione told her soon to be husband as she viewed their newly designed wedding invitations that would soon be sent out to their friends and family. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and smiled to herself. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. "I love you so much". She gave him a small peck on the lips and a hug before breaking the embrace.  
  
"Me too. It's coming up so soon. I can't wait." He smiled back at her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. It seemed as though every time he looked at her he fell in love all over again. He still couldn't believe that they were actually going to be married. He had actually fallen in love, and that girl was actually Granger. The past two years had been complete craziness. Their love grew and was kept secret until Potter just had to find out. He had ruined it, he told everyone. 'But it all turned out' he thought. 'She is mine. . . not Potter's or Weasley's. . .mine' he said with a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Draco I need you to come here, and bring Hermione. We need to pick out the cake and she has a dress fitting in two hours" he heard his mother call. They were all staying at Malfoy Manor for the time being. That meant he and Hermione, her parents, his mother, and all the house elves. It was fuller than it had been in a while. They loved it. It reminded Draco of how much he wanted a large family.  
  
"Coming mother" he called impatiently. It really was becoming too much. "Hermione, can we just elope and get this over with. I can't take all this. We don't need a big cake or fancy invitations. . .just us".  
  
"Draco I want the dress. I want my family there. I want this. Ok, so maybe it could be going smoother, but it will be fine. I promise." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was there for him. Sure it was a minor situation, but somehow he just knew that she would always be there for him. He knew that it would work out, if he could just stick it out. The two walked hand in hand through the manor to find Narcissa. She had a car waiting to take Hermione to her fitting appointment, while catalogs were hovering in mid-air all around her for the cake.  
  
"Well which one do you like?" she asked him as though he could sift through thousands of pictures in two seconds.  
  
"Mother, I don't know. Let me just look through them, I will let you know." He looked through the first catalog. . . nothing good. So he picked up the second, and the third. He knew that Hermione wanted it perfect. This was her big day, he didn't care about the wedding, just the marriage. So he searched and searched for about an hour until suddenly he came across the perfect cake. It was simple yet elegant, just like her. It was tall and skinny with many many tiers. White roses poured down every side of the cake. It was beautiful even to him. He put in his order by shouting it to the catalog. All the catalogs rolled up and disappeared with a pop. 'Well at least that's one last thing I have to take care of.' But for some reason he knew that there would be a lot more craziness to ensue.  
  
Soon Hermione was back with a huge smile on her face. "What are you so happy about? I mean I know I am a good catch but the wedding isn't today" he said with a laugh. But she was positively glowing.  
  
"Well I just had my last fitting and my dress is perfect. It's beautiful. My mother surprised me. . . Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny all met us there. It was great. They are bringing their bags in now. They get to stay with us until the wedding! I was so excited to see them".  
  
"You just saw them like last week" he replied. But he knew his Hermione. He knew how much love she had in her heart and how much she loved to see her best friends. She gave him a small odd look that seemed to say 'So?' "But I know how much you love them, I am glad they are staying here with us. . .just until the wedding right?" He wanted to make sure that they would have privacy. Sure they didn't really live in the manor, they had gotten their own place. A small house that was just the right size for a new family.  
  
"Of course. But that doesn't matter, after the honeymoon we are going to our own house. Your mother will just be stuck with them" she said with a laugh. "Listen Draco there is another reason I am so happy. Let's go out to the balcony. I want to talk to you."  
  
Hmm, those were never good words. 'We need to talk'. But he wasn't worried, she said she was happy. 'What could it be' he thought to himself while absentmindedly putting a hand to his un-gelled head. He ran his fingers through his hair and followed her out to the balcony on the third floor of the manor.  
  
"Draco, there's something I need to tell you. I was a little nervous at first but now I am absolutely ecstatic." He couldn't imagine what it could be. But if it was something that made her so happy he couldn't wait to hear it. "Draco, I'm pregnant". There was a pause. At first he didn't know what to say to her. A baby? His baby? They weren't married. Then it dawned on him. No one would know anyway. They were to be married so soon that it would just seem like they had a very exciting honeymoon.  
  
"Mione! That's wonderful!" he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. He pulled her in close with his strong grip and kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, and I will love this child just as much" he vowed to her. "Boy or girl?"  
  
"We don't know yet. I'm not far enough along to know, but soon. Don't worry" she said as she pressed her face against his chest. 'A family' she thought. 'We are going to be a family'. A grin spread across her face and her eyes glistened in the sunlight. She couldn't be more excited. She had no idea that Draco felt the exact same way. He was in love with this woman and she was bearing his child. He had come so far in just a couple of years to being a complete arse to a father-to-be.  
  
'Just wait until Potter and Weasley hear about this.' he thought with a smile. Sure they were all friends, but he knew that they would still feel a bit of that childhood jealousy that they just couldn't let go of. 


	2. Let's just elope

A/N: Ok so only two reviews so far, but I think that you must be liking the story. Yay! So I will continue on . . . I'm not sure the direction I will be going, but I am just going with the flow. Hope you enjoy! Review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Draco let go of his wife to be and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione, I love you so much. This is so unexpected though. . .I thought that you were using the charm?" he asked her. He was very confused how this could happen. Of course he was excited to be a father. . .he just wanted to know how,  
  
"Well I kinda forgot to do it one time. . not on purpose though!" she told him as though she was afraid he would think she did this on purpose. "I mean I am excited but this certainly wasn't planned. I'm sorry if you aren't ready for this. It's all my fault." She would have continued rambling on if he hadn't cut her off in mid sentence.  
  
"Hermione, stop. Don't worry. If it happened then it was meant to be, and I am very excited about this. We were meant to be parents."  
  
"Draco, I have never known you to believe in all that fate stuff. You certainly have changed haven't you?" she asked him with a smile on her face and in her eyes. She was so relieved that he had taken this so well. She was actually afraid that he would be upset with her. What if he wasn't ready, or what if he didn't want kids? She just wasn't sure how he would react. A huge weight lifted off her shoulders when he told her he was excited about it. It was more than she could ask for.  
  
Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Draco and told him that she was going to surprise him tonight. He was left a little confused as she went skipping off into the depths of the mansion. He would find out what it was later that night. All he could think about was 'Another surprise? I hope it's not as big as the last one'. He walked up to his old room filled with silver and green drapes, pillows, blankets, chairs and anything else that could be green and silver and sat down on the mountain of softness he called a bed. He rest his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for the wedding to be over. It was just stressing him out. He drifted off into a deep slumber. He dreamt about his wedding day with his beautiful bride to be. She was wearing the most beautiful dress and she looked amazing, but then his mother came down the aisle and so did Potter and Weasley. It was a nightmare. . . it was like it wasn't his day at all. "Draco it's time for dinner. . . .Draco. . . .Draco. . ." His eyes popped open. It was Hermione, and she wasn't in a wedding dress to his immense relief.  
  
"Yeah. . .uhh I'm coming. I'm just going to wash my face and come on down." Truth be told he was just on edge about the whole wedding thing. He wasn't afraid of the commitment. His parents had been married. . .well forever. He just couldn't take the pressure of actually planning this thing. He went into the bathroom connected to his room and bent down over the white porcelain sink. He turned the pewter knobs and ran some warm water while splashing it up on his face. He picked up a towel that had 'Dragon' embroidered on it and dried off his face before heading down to the kitchen.  
  
He walked through the dining room to see the table set. . .for two. Candles had been lit and sat around the table big enough for twelve. A vase of roses sat in the middle. It was simple and beautiful. 'What is this about?' he thought to himself. He continued his walk into the kitchen to see Hermione slaving over a hot stove. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and she was wearing an apron over her muggle clothing. She looked like the picture perfect housewife. It was enough to put a smile on Draco's face.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he said to her. "I'm saving the house elves" she said with a laugh. She had never really given up on S.P.E.W. "I told you that I had a surprise for you. Now go sit down and I will be right out" she assured him. He went out and sat down at one of the chairs with a plate in front of him. 'She is so funny, in there cooking like a muggle. We have house elves for that. God, I love her so much' he thought to himself. A few years ago he would never allow anything to be done the 'muggle way' in his house. Now he was practically encouraging it. 'Well muggles sure did find ways without magic. . .smarter than I thought'. Soon the kitchen door swung open and in came his lovely wife to be only she looked different. She had used magic to clean up her clothes and fix her hair. She carried out a large bowl of spaghetti and meatballs, followed by floating salad and butterbeer. Well it was kinda hard to live totally without magic.  
  
He fell in love with the site of her. She wanted to take care of him. It was a heartwarming thought. She sat the food down and had a seat beside him. "I wanted to surprise you. To show you that I can take care of you. That I want to take care of you forever. I made food for the others to, but I thought we could eat alone tonight". He leaned over and kissed her lips. Her face was still flushed from the heat of the stove and she gave him a sweet smile.  
  
That night they ate with conversation about their upcoming wedding. "Hermione, I have to be honest. This wedding thing is really wearing me down. I don't know how much longer I can last with them asking me about cakes and flowers. I mean, it's all the same to me. I just want to be married."  
  
"I know, it's getting to me too. I picked out my dress, it's enough for me. I thought I could do this, but it's harder than I thought." She was totally honest with him. She didn't pretend because she had been the one to push the wedding, but she told him what she was feeling.  
  
"Let's elope. Let's just go tonight" he told her suddenly.  
  
"Draco we can't. we've done all this planning we have to follow through" she told him. She wanted to do this, but she had already done so much for the big day.  
  
"We can do the wedding, but let's just escape. Let's elope tonight. They will never know. We can go through with the wedding but it won't be as important that it's so perfect anymore. Come on" he said so fast with such determination in his heart. He wanted this.  
  
"Ok. You know I think that's a good idea. After dinner pack your bag. We will tell them that we are going out for one night for a break from all this craziness. They have to understand that" she said with the gears in her head turning faster than ever.  
  
They finished eating quickly as they were both so excited. They packed their bags silently and apparated them to the car. They went back and told their parents who reluctantly agreed to let them go and they were off. Next stop. . .marriage. 


	3. Ok, Let's not elope

Chapter 3  
  
The two headed out in a muggle car, a Lincoln towncar (hey go in style baby) off to another town. It didn't really matter which one, just that they would be married. They were both really excited, and really nervous at the same time. They were defying their families and yet lying to them at the same time.  
  
They headed out as the sun was already beginning to set. They came up to a brick road that led into a small town. "This is it Draco. Let's stop here." This is the type of place Hermione wanted to stop at. It wasn't cheap like Las Vegas, but small and sweet. They pulled up to a small Bed and Breakfast and parked their car. Draco helped his fiancée out of the car and grabbed their bags. 'The muggle way of doing things sucks' he thought as he hefted the bags up to the door and walked in.  
  
A small bell tinkled as they walked through the oak door, and they saw an old man sitting at a desk. "Welcome" he said to our little Bed and Breakfast. Can I help you with anything?" he asked. He was an older man in his early fifties who was balding. He was not much taller than Hermione, but he seemed to have a heart of gold.  
  
"Yes sir" Draco started "we would like a room for just one night. We are eloping" Draco explained to the man. He smiled as he said it and his eyes seemed to smile too. Standing beside him Hermione's heart was racing. This was the rest of her life, and she was glad that she was making it so memorable.  
  
"Well congratulations kids! Or should I say adults" the man replied with a hearty laugh. "I will show you right up to our best room. I think it will make your night most memorable." He helped Hermione carry her bags while Draco carried the rest. He took them up to a lovely room that reminded Hermione of a movie.  
  
The room was not a large room, but it was beautiful. The walls were a mossy green color and there were flowers everywhere. The bed was huge and set up off the ground higher than a normal bed. So much so, that there was a small step to help get into it. The linens were a silky green with too many pillows to count. Draco sat his bags down and leaped onto the bed. The blankets were ruffled up and his hair was messy. Hermione took one look at him and a smile just spread out on her face. 'God I love him' she thought. 'He is absolutely adorable'.  
  
He smiled back at her before springing forward and pulling her down on top of him. "Come and join me. . .honey" he said with a smile. "I love you". He softly pressed his lips to hers. It was meant as a short kiss, but it was quickly deepened. He delicately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His tongue parted her lips and began exploring her mouth. It was comfortable territory. He had been there many times before. But now it was different. Knowing what they were about to do was exciting, and it made him feel and give love deeper than ever before. It was their wedding night, and he couldn't be happier.  
  
Suddenly he broke away. "Mya, we need to stop. Let's go get married, and then I promise we can pick up where we left off" he vowed to her as he sat up. "I just want this night to be special".  
  
"Good idea" she replied straightening herself up and trying to fix her hair. "Ok, let's go get married. We just have to go to the courthouse. It will be quick, easy, and best of all painless" she told him. "Let me just get dressed first". She jumped off the bed and grabbed her suitcase. She sat it on the deep red loveseat that was by the fireplace and began to look through it.  
  
"Hermione, we are here for one night. Why did you bring so many things?" he asked looking shocked at the amount of clothing she had brought.  
  
"I just wanted to look good. I mean you can understand that. It's my wedding" she said happily. "And I want to look good for my husband". It was hard to tell who was happier. Neither could wait to be Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well you will look beautiful in whatever you wear" he told her simply. Now hurry up, I can't wait much longer" he said in an urgent voice.  
  
"Easy for you to say" she said as she disappeared into the bathroom, "you are a man. You don't have to try as hard to look good. You are just naturally hot, and that's the honest truth". She came back out wearing a simple white sundress, with a white button-up sweater over it. She looked so cute in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Mya, I can't wait to marry you. You are definitely the one I want" he said as he looked her up and down. "So I'm naturally hot huh?" he asked as though he had just caught on to what she had said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I never told you but that day in sixth year on the train, I couldn't help but think that you were the 'Sexy Slytherin'. I am just lucky that I am the one that gets to keep you forever" she told him as she looked into his pale blue eyes. It was like looking right into his soul. He had really turned into a great person during these past few years. "And what's with you calling me Mya all of a sudden?" she asked.  
  
"It's just easier. Potter and Weasley call you Mione, I need a name for you too" he told her simply. "And I think Mya is a beautiful name. So deal with it" he said with a smirk.  
  
"I love that Malfoy attitude. I kinda miss it" she said honestly. "But I love my Drakie-poo" she said with a huge grin on her face. He hated that name. Pansy called him that. It had made his blood boil then, but of course Hermione didn't make him that upset.  
  
"I can call you Hermy if you want to call me. . . .that" he said not wanting to repeat the name. "If you want my attitude then I can give you some. Go get dressed, we are going, and we are getting married tonight" he said as if he was barking orders at her. He looked serious. He had grown to be a good actor after all the years of lying for his father and such.  
  
"There's the Draco I grew up with. Now I'm ready to go. Let's get married" she said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm ready to get married. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
They practically floated through the door and out onto the sidewalk. They decided to walk. It was a small town. They walked arm in arm to the courthouse, not really talking. There wasn't much to say. They were about to get married.  
  
Soon they stood at the steps of the courthouse. There seemed to be a million of them. Hermione and Draco both looked up at the building looming over their heads. "Are you ready for this Mya?" Draco asked her.  
  
But Hermione had turned pale. She had a blank expression on her face. Suddenly his words registered in her brain and she put a fake smile on her face. "You bet. Let's go get married" she answered him in a shaky voice. Draco picked up on this right away. After so many years he had come to know Hermione, and right now he knew that she was starting to freak out.  
  
He turned to face her and looked her in the eyes. "Hermione, do you want to do this? I mean do you really want to do this? I don't want to force you into it. But I thought that you wanted this too. You need to tell me if you have changed your mind" his voice was nothing but serious. He could not make her do this if she wasn't absolutely sure or she would never forgive him.  
  
"Ummm, yeah. I'm just nervous I guess" she answered him. She knew she wanted to marry him, but now was the time. She was going to lie to her friends and family and be married. Sure, they would be married in two weeks anyway, but she still wasn't sure she could do it.  
  
"Mya, let's take a walk" he said to her. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the overpowering view of the courthouse. He led her down to a park with a small pond.  
  
"This reminds me of the lake at Hogwarts" she said with a sweet smile. "I half expect there to be a giant squid in there. God I miss that place. How can it be that I can be I miss it so much? It was just a school" she said looking down at her feet. She was ashamed that this was all coming out like this.  
  
"Hermione, it's ok. I understand. Look, that place was important to both of us. I miss it too. But we have to grow up. We have to change. And that's hard, but think of how great it's going to be. Things are going to change, but it's going to be a wonderful change. No more tests, no more exams, just waking up together every morning to see each other. It's going to be a big difference. But it will be ok, I promise. Let's go back and get a good night's sleep. We will rest up and sleep in in the morning, and then head home. No wedding today. Wait for the one that is planned and perfect. It's worth all the craziness for you to be happy. But if you feel like this then you need to tell me. That's what I'm here for. I'm here for you, and you are here for me. We were put on this earth for each other, and you can tell me anything." He was nothing but completely honest with her.  
  
A smile spread across her face. "Oh Draco, thank you. But aren't you ever afraid that you are making a mistake with me? Don't you want a pureblood? What if I'm just not good enough for you? What if you get tired of me? I'm just so sorry. I'm just a wreck I guess. I thought I was completely ready, but I saw the place and I just got scared. I don't want to let you down, or make you ashamed of me, or mad at me. I want to marry you and I hope you still want to marry me. I have really messed this up." Tears began to leak from her big brown eyes. She silently cried into her hands.  
  
"Of course I want you. Just you. I don't need a pureblood to make me happy. I just need you. I know this is big, and it's stressing you out, that's all it is. A change so big is hard to take. But you need to take a chance and just jump right in. Don't be afraid. I am going to protect you forever. I will make sure you are not hurt. I will be there to catch you. So don't be afraid. If I thought it was a bad idea then I would not let you do it. So for tonight we are going to have some dinner and go to bed. We will head home in the morning after we have sorted this all out. I don't think we should jump in like this. Let's just continue with our original plan" he explained to her.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. The breath tickled, a feeling familiar to her. Familiar. That was the problem. She needed things of familiarity to make her feel better. Just a few things that made her remember the past. Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and conjured up a picnic for the two of them. The two ate, while Draco tried to reassure his wife to be. He didn't want to rush her, and he knew by taking her home that he was doing the right thing for her.  
  
After eating they both headed back to the bed and breakfast. The old man was once again sitting at the desk with a bottle of wine in front of him. When the two walked through the oak door he stood up immediately startling Draco and Hermione. "Congratulations!" he shouted. "I have bought you a wedding present" he said with a big smile on his face. The two could not help but think what a wonderful guy he was.  
  
"Thank you sir but we did not get married tonight" Draco corrected him politely. "We decided that we needed to wait until the real wedding. But thank you so much".  
  
"Well, it's probably better this way. But I invite you to enjoy this wine anyway. You see, I remember my wedding. My wife died a few years ago, and seeing kids like you getting married brings back so many memories. We had been married for 30 years. " His story was a sad one that made Hermione really think. This man was so happy. He had been married for so long. He looked like he had once been so happy.  
  
"Thank you sir. We would share it with you, but I think we really need to get some sleep. It's been a bit of a crazy day" Draco told him politely.  
  
"Oh I understand. Don't worry. Enjoy your evening and I know that everything will turn out beautifully for you two. You make a good couple. Remind me of me when I was your age. . .well goodnight you two".  
  
The two headed up the stairs and into their room. Draco pulled out his wand to light a fire while Hermione sat down on the bed. Just as fast as she sat down she stood back up. "Draco I'm going downstairs for some air. I want to think a little bit." Before he could get a word in she was gone.  
  
She flew down the stairs to the man behind the counter. "Hi, ummm could I talk to you?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"Well sure, what's up?" he asked her.  
  
"Well you said that you were married for 30 years. What was it like? I think maybe you realized how nervous I am."  
  
"It was amazing. The best 30 years of my life. I wouldn't trade those memories for the world. Let me just tell you a thing or two about life. I see my wife in you. A scared young woman about to leap into a world of unknown. So ready, yet so not ready. But you have nothing to be afraid of. I have seen you two look at each other, and I know you are in love. If you weren't you would not have come here with him. Marriage is a beautiful experience. You wake up next to the same person knowing that they will be there day after day for the rest of your life. He will take care of you when you are sick, he will take care of you when you aren't sick. It's wonderful" he said. His eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked back on his past.  
  
"But weren't you ever afraid that it would change one day? What if it doesn't work out, or something? I mean, back in school it was easy. We weren't meant for each other, no one thought so. But we fought for it. We studied together. I watched him play quidditch and cheered for him. It was great".  
  
"And it gets better. Look, school is great. I remember my school days at Hog-uhhh private school. It was the best years of that time, but then I got married. Suddenly those were the best years of my life-" but he was cut off.  
  
"Did you say Hogwarts???" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Do you know about Hogwarts?" he asked equally shocked.  
  
"That's where I went to school. I loved it. How do you know about it? Did you go there?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great. Under Headmaster Armando Dippet. Wait a minute. When you say Draco, do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore is there now. Greatest wizard of all time. Yeah Malfoy, that will be my name soon. Anyway, I worked so hard there. I'm a mudblood. Both parents are muggles. I worked so hard. And then there was Draco. He was a complete git every year. . . well until sixth year. I always thought he was cute, but he was such a jerk that it was out of the question". At this point the figure of the cute jerk was walking down the stairs worried about Hermione. When he heard her talking he decided to listen to what she had to say. Maybe there were things she didn't want to say to him.  
  
"Anyway, we were both prefects, and once I got to know him I fell in love. Then my friends found out and hated me. Finally they forgave me when they saw him propose. It's just been crazy. I mean, he loves me. It's bizarre isn't it? I love him so much. I can't wait to marry him, why did I freak out today? I just want him to know how I feel. I would do anything for him, and I want to marry him. I want to be with him until I'm old and wrinkly. Oh I need Harry and Ron" she said with her head in her hands.  
  
"What? There's two more men?" he asked looking confused.  
  
"They are my best friends. They love me so much. I have known them longer than Draco by about an hour. They would know what to say. They are getting married too. I just need Draco to know how I feel."  
  
"Well turn around. I think you already told him. I'm going to go to bed, I think you can take it from here."  
  
She turned around to Draco. "I'm ready." That's all she needed to say. He knew how she felt. He saw it in her eyes.  
  
"I can't even tell you how you made me feel when you were talking. I understand you Hermione. I'm glad about how you feel about me. If I wasn't trained not to cry I would be crying right now" he said with a laugh. "Now let's go to bed for real. I think we worked this out don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do" she said confidently. "I want to marry you Draco Malfoy. I want to marry you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. They climbed under the covers and drifted off to sleep as soon as they lay down in the bed.  
  
A/N: wow long chapter! Man, I hope you like it. As always Review or I may not finish! Reviews make me smile, and why would you not want to make me happy? Put a smile on my face and tell me what you think! Dracosgirl4 


	4. Just let me get married!

Chapter 4  
  
Draco and Hermione woke up the next day by the sunlight streaming through the window. Hermione opened up her eyes first and recalled the events of the previous evening and still couldn't believe it. She had actually chickened out. What if she couldn't go through with it on the big day? A wave of nervousness coursed through her body. And then she recalled what Tom, the man at the desk, had told her last night. How beautiful marriage was. It would work out. She was sure. She just had to get over her nerves once and for all.  
  
"Draco" she whispered as she rolled over and kissed his forehead. "It's time to get up. We need to head home".  
  
"Mmm five more minutes" he groaned at her. He was so difficult to wake up sometimes. She had no choice. She whipped the blankets off of and him and began to tickle him like mad.  
  
"What are you doing! Stop!! Alright I'm up I'm up! Stop!" he screamed as he leaped down off the bed. But he forgot the bed was so tall and ended up in a heap on the floor. She smiled as she looked down on him. How did big bad Malfoy turn into this guy? How did he become so wonderful, and why was she having a problem committing to such a great guy?  
  
"Draco, it's time to go. We should probably start packing and head back to the mansion before they start to worry about us. We didn't really tell them where we were going or anything, I think we should go back now". She was really worried about going home truth be told. What if they were really upset with her? What were they doing right now? Probably planning her wedding. That's all they ever did anymore. 'It will soon be over' she thought to herself.  
  
The two packed up their bags and bid Tom goodbye. Hermione hung back to extend a wedding invitation to the man who graciously accepted. He told her that he had not been in contact with the wizarding world for so long that it would be his honor to join them. The couple set out into the early morning sun back to the mansion, where they were bombarded with questions about where they went and exactly why they thought they needed to get away.  
  
Two weeks passed and Hermione began to feel the effects of pregnancy. No one seemed to catch on but it didn't really matter anyway. The wedding was today and she was finally ready to be married. Ginny, and Lavender stood in Hermione's bedroom doing up the back of her dress. It was beautiful. It was long with no train and a pure white. It was strapless with beautiful beads on the bodice. Her curves were accentuated perfectly. She couldn't help but look at herself in the mirror.  
  
'This is it Hermione. You are going to do it today. Today is the day. You love him. You love him. He loves you. This is your future' she convinced herself. Lavender and Ginny showered her with compliments on how beautiful she was.  
  
"Hermione, I have never seen anyone look so beautiful in a wedding gown. Draco is going to fall in love all over again when he sees you" Ginny reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, and where did you get this dress. It's absolutely gorgeous. And you really make it look good" Lavender finished. They wanted to make sure Hermione knew how beautiful she looked on this day, the best day of her life.  
  
"Thanks girls" she said as she gave them both a hug. "Now go and make sure everything is perfect for me. I don't want to walk out there and risk Draco seeing me" she said with a smile.  
  
The two girls left Hermione standing in front of her full length mirror and smiling from ear to ear. She still couldn't believe it. This was the first day of the rest of her life. Memories flashed before her eyes. Memories of her childhood, of her times with Harry and Ron, and of all her years at Hogwarts. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. Tearing herself away from the mirror she opened the door and saw Harry standing before her eyes.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked him. She of course knew why he was there, and she was happy to have some alone time with him. "Did you come to give me a ride on your broom?" she asked with a laugh.  
  
"Well I was going to, but then I remembered that your gorgeous gown would get in the way. You look amazing Mione. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you. You and Draco are going to be very happy together. It's just hard to imagine that you actually ended up with the ferret" he said laughing. He was so handsome when he laughed, and Hermione was sad for a minute that he wasn't the one for her. She had really thought that she was meant for him. . . that was before she met the real Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I know". She really wanted to tell him this, how she really felt. That she thought they would be together. Little did she know that Harry thought the same thing, but thought it inappropriate to say on her wedding day. So he settled for a warm heart felt embrace. He gently pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you Hermione, and I am glad to see you this happy". She smiled and she inhaled his scent and held him close.  
  
"Best friends Harry Potter, forever" she promised him. "I have lots of vows to say today, and one of them is to tell you that I will always love you too. . .and Ron of course" she added quickly. She hated to think that she was closer to Harry than Ron, but it was the truth. She held on to him and didn't want to let him go. She wanted to tell him everything, about how she was nervous and she didn't want to ever lose their friendship even though this marriage was a barrier. But she couldn't do it. . . but she had to say something.  
  
"Harry. . .I. . "but she was cut off. Harry had suddenly connected his lips with her own in a sweet kiss. A friendly kiss. Once again there was just no spark there. "There you go Hermione. I know what you are thinking. I was thinking the same thing. Weren't we meant for each other? I just want to erase any doubts from. . . both of our minds. Go marry Draco. He loves you and he obviously has that spark." He pulled her close once more. "I love you Mione, now I think Ron wants a turn with you". With that he turned around and headed out the door holding it open for Ron.  
  
The tall lanky red-head walked in with a smile from ear to ear. "Hermione. . . .you are a vision of loveliness today." He pulled her into an embrace. "I am so happy for you Mione. You are going to be happy with the ferret."  
  
"You know, that's what Harry said too. His name is Draco. And thank you, you look handsome too. Now, is everything perfect for my big day?"  
  
"Perfect. Just checked it all myself. Mum's in hysterics of course. Brought the whole family and she's fretting over everything like you're her daughter. Now I love having you as a sister and all, but it's a bit much with her into it. Anyway I just wanted to say congratulations to my best friend" he told her as he hugged her again. He pulled away and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Hermione, now go get married". With that he turned around and left. Hermione turned around and studied herself in the mirror. 'So I wasn't meant for Harry or Ron, but boy are they great guys'. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. "Geez who is it this time?" she said as she walked over to the door.  
  
She opened the door to see Harry standing there. "Harry, what's up?" she said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hermione, I came to say congratulations. I mean we are best friends and all. Didn't you expect I would come talk to you?" but something was different about him.  
  
"Harry you were just in here two minutes ago. What are you going on about? Are you feeling ok? Maybe Mrs. Weasley should look after you" she told him as she looked into his eyes. He looked the same, but something was really off about him. Suddenly his scar was disappearing and his hair was turning blonde. It wasn't Harry at all. "What are you doing here??" Hermione shrieked. "You are not invited here! GET OUT!" but she was quickly silenced. It was hard to fight in a wedding dress. the attacker put their hands around her neck and silenced her with a charm. They tied her up and slung her over their back, going to some unknown location.  
  
It looked like Hermione was not getting married. But where was she going off to? Who is her attacker? Someone who didn't want the couple united, but who could it be? It was. . . . .  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!!! Oh how mean is that. I am so sorry, but I am holding the info for ransom until I get reviews. Enjoy and I would like to know who you guys think the attacker is. Review!  
  
Dracosgrl4 


	5. I thought you were dead?

Chapter 5  
  
The effects of the polyjuice potion were quickly wearing off and Hermione was beginning to see who her attacker was. Blonde curls were sprouting from the once black head, and glasses were thrust from the face.  
  
"PANSY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Hermione screamed. She flailed her arms and legs and soon broke free. Built as Harry she could easily scoop up the petite frame of Hermione, but now she was turning back into herself, and well she wasn't all that strong. She had depended on men, specifically Draco, to take care of her before. There was no need to develop any sort of muscle power.  
  
"You bitch! This is my wedding day! Just what the hell do you think you are doing!" Hermione screamed at her attacker once more. She turned around to run, but suddenly ropes bound her arms and legs to a chair that had just appeared. "How did you do that?" she asked astonished that Pansy knew any magic at all seeing that she never did anything at school but lust over Draco.  
  
"Shut up mudblood" came a cold hearted voice from the shadows. A man in a long black cloak stepped out and Hermione saw his long blonde hair swishing behind him. It was Lucius. Apparently he was not dead. "Good job Pansy dear. I must say, with work like this you will be married to my son after all. I think you may have just proven yourself worthy. Now Miss Granger. You thought you were to marry my son. To dirty our bloodline. Dream on. We are a pureblood family. Now as I see it, you have been awfully close with a Mr. Harry Potter. He has seemed to become even closer to you. I would say marry him instead but I have other plans. They will of course come looking for you, and no doubt they will find you. . . I will make sure of it. But alive or dead? Well who cares really. Anyway, that will put Potter in my grasp at last. The Dark Lord may be vanquished, but I will avenge his death with yours. And I'm sure Draco will show up being the brainwashed idiot he is, but that's what I want. I will remind him of what it is to be a Malfoy. He will marry Pansy, I will kill Potter, oh yes it's a glorious plan."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be true. 'Please let me wake up from this nightmare and get married' she thought desperately. But it was no use. She was going to have to be strong for herself here. One thing Lucious was right about was that her friends would not rest until they found her, and it was up to her to stay alive. She had to hold herself together here. 'Damn wedding dress, no pocket for my wand. Great, wandless at the mercy of him. They will look for me soon. The wedding was to start, they already know I'm missing. . . .I hope.' These thoughts comforted her. Yes they were looking for her. She just knew they were.  
  
Lucius had Hermione thrown into a dungeon like room where she was locked up. 'Why did I have to meet Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Just caused a lot of trouble didn't it?' she thought sadly. But she wouldn't trade their friendships for the world. She loved them, but it was the fame she hated. She was happy being a quiet bookworm, how did she get dragged into this?  
  
Meanwhile back at the mansion  
  
"Hermione, it's time to start" Ginny called as she opened the door to the bride's room. But there was no bride to be found. All that was there was a necklace. A silver chain bearing a cross pendent lay in the spot Hermione had once been standing. She picked it and up and knew immediately that there was something wrong. She had just talked to Hermione, and she was excited about the wedding. She would not have ran away. Something was definitely wrong here. Suddenly, Ginny sprinted from the room to find someone when she heard a muffled sound from the room next door. She opened the door to find Harry bound and gagged laying on the floor. She gasped and ran to him, taking off the ropes that prevented him from moving and speaking.  
  
"Ginny, they have Hermione. . .Polyjuice potion. . .Took her. . . .find. . .get Draco. . . quick." was all he could get out. His breathing had been constricted and he couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Oh my God Harry! Who was it? Who took her?" Ginny asked frantically. She had panic on her face and her eyes were wide with shock. Her mind was working overtime trying to figure out what to do.  
  
I don't know but we have to find her!" he yelled at Ginny. There has to be a clue around here somewhere.  
  
"Well I found this necklace. . .I have never seen it before" Ginny told him as she held out her hand to show Harry her evidence. The pendant was sweaty from Ginny's nervous hands.  
  
"Wait, I've seen that before. Hermione used to wear it, back in like sixth year. I think Draco gave it to her. But I haven't seen it for a long time. I thought she lost it or something" he said with a confused look on his face.  
  
Quickly the two ran to get everyone and notify them on the situation. Draco took one look at the pendant that Harry held before him and knew immediately. "Pansy" he said simply. "Pansy took her. She took the necklace a long time ago. She must have taken her to Lucius. They want to be found. She planted the necklace, I know it. No Slytherin is sloppy enough to leave clues like that sitting around. We were trained better than that" he told the group. No one knew what to do. Draco spoke up once more.  
  
"Everyone should stay here. I will go look for her. They will let me know where they are. I don't know what this is about, but I will figure it all out" he said as he took off his tux jacket and threw it in Mya's room. He knew where Lucius was, or at least an idea. But no luck. Draco searched the entire countryside for a month at least, with no luck. 'I really thought he would want to be found' he thought to himself all the time. He turned sad and depressed, and was never in a good mood anymore. He knew Hermione was suffering, and he couldn't bear the thought of it. He wandered into her room once more one day hoping to take in her scent and remember the woman he lost. He was sure he would find her. Then he saw a paper on the floor. Almost as if it had suddenly appeared out of thin air, which wasn't entirely out of the question in the wizarding world.  
  
Draco, No doubt you are looking for your precious mudblood. That is the pathetic excuse for a son I have come to know. As you probably know by now I am not dead. But this way no one will come after me for my past. I will not go until I have done one more thing. Bring all the help you can to Knockturn Alley, there is an Inn there called the Raging Beast. Proceed to the basement. You should find there what you are looking for, and I trust I will get what I want also. You will see what I mean when you get here. Lucius  
  
Draco read the letter aloud with the familiar air of his father's attitude ringing through the air. There was something he wanted, but Draco had no idea what it was. He went to tell everyone else that were still staying in the mansion in hopes of finding their precious Mione. Immediately, everyone spoke up, they all wanted to go save Hermione. Draco tried to turn them down, but it was no use. He decided to take charge, a familiar role for him.  
  
"Alright, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Fred, George, you all can come. That's all we need and you have all had training in this, what with the D.A. and all. So let's go. We need to go save my bride". They flooed out of the mansion into Knockturn Alley. In a single file line they all followed Draco to the inn specified in the letter. Running fast, and breathing hard they found their way to the basement stairs.  
  
Suddenly they came to a big oak door. It was here, Draco knew it. He stopped them all in front of the door and gathered them around. "Alright, this is it. This should be easy.  
  
Hermione, meanwhile, was suffering a lot. Lucius had meant it when he said dead or alive he didn't care. She was starving, and only got to eat every couple of days. This couldn't be good for the child whose life was just beginning. Hopefully Draco would find her soon. Little did he know that he was right on the other side of that door. . . . . .  
  
A/N: hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Congrats to PolishPrincess for figuring it out! I am so proud of my readers ( 


	6. Just a test!

Chapter 6  
  
"Ok guys, I knew it would come to this. He wants something, and I don't know what it is. But we can get Hermione back. . .there are so many of us, it can't be hard. We charge in there and talk to him. See what he wants. Then we plan from there" Draco rationalized. Truth be told he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, Potter was always the savior. But he didn't seem to have any better ideas either. The group got their wits together and decided it was now or never.  
  
"Alohamora!" Draco cried out. His voice echoed in the stone hallway and he heard a loud click as the door unlocked and swung open. The group followed their leader into the large damp room. There were no windows, but there was water was leaking from the ceiling. Then he saw her. Hermione was unconscious on the floor. She looked extremely thin. It had been a whole month and who knows how often she got to eat. He could see the rise and fall of her body that signaled she was still alive. Now he just had to find his father.  
  
Pansy heard the door open and entered from another room. "Ahh, I knew you would be coming" she said with a smirk comparable with Draco's though not as cute. "Your father was right. You have turned soft. Maybe you should have been in Gryffindor. After all you do have a liking for the mudbloods" but she was cut off by a cold voice in the shadows.  
  
"Pansy, I'm done with you now. Leave" he told her.  
  
"But you need me. I am supposed to marry Draco now" she pleaded with him.  
  
"Shut up. Don't you understand? I was using you. Using you to do all my dirty work. You see I am a true Slytherin. Couldn't you see it coming?" he said with a brutal laugh. Instantly ropes tied around her body and confined her to a chair. Her voice was silenced with a spell.  
  
Draco broke in. "YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed so the entire world could hear him. "I LOVE HER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He lunged at his father with all his strength. Soon everyone was after Lucius.  
  
With one simple spell he broke free. "Draco, calm yourself. She is alive and she is fine. I have put Pansy in charge of taking care of her. I have knocked her out to see you fight for her. Is she worth it Draco? She's no pureblood, I want to know if it's worth it?" he asked him as though daring to defy him.  
  
"She's everything to me. Everything you weren't. She loves me and she knows how to show her love. Something that I have never seen before I met her. I cannot believe that this is a fucking test. Wake her up, now!" he screamed at him as he ran to her side.  
  
Lucius uttered a spell to revive her, but it didn't work. With a confused look on his face he tried again with no luck. His eyes shot daggers at Pansy. "I thought you were taking care of her you twit!" he screamed at her.  
  
"Well I thought we were killing her, so I saw no reason to feed her everyday. But she has eaten a little bit. I mean, she's still alive isn't she?" Lucius couldn't believe his ears. He wanted his son to have everything he wanted. And his son wanted this girl. Pansy would definitely pay for this later. The one thing that made him feel better was he had Potter. He would avenge his master's death.  
  
"Well what are you standing there for? Take her to St. Mungo's!" Lucius yelled. Draco quickly scooped her up in his arms. She was so light. He could have carried her with one hand. She was never very heavy, but he could tell she had suffered. He apparated her to the hospital and the others followed. Harry, however, was held back by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see what it was when he was punched in the face.  
  
He fell to the ground as blood flowed freely from his nose. He was so shocked as to what had just happened he had no time to react. "I thought you said it was just a test? Hermione is in the hospital we have to go" he yelled at him.  
  
"Oh the famous Harry Potter hasn't caught on yet? Well Draco can have his mudblood. I can die today and I don't care because I am going to kill you first. Don't you see? You killed my master due to that damned prophecy. Now I will fulfill a promise to myself. I will avenge his death. I will kill you tonight!" he yelled as he lunged at Harry again. He seemed to be dueling the muggle way tonight.  
  
Harry whipped out his wand immediately. "STUPEFY!" he yelled. Lucius' body went rigid in the air and his body slammed into the stone floor. He had not expected Harry to react so fast. Blood trickled from the blonde head. Harry could not tell if he was dead or alive, nor did he care. Right now he had to be at Hermione's side. Pansy still sat in the corner watching the events. She mouthed for help, but Harry just left her there. If she could allow Hermione to suffer then he had no trouble in allowing her to suffer also. He would make sure they were found. . . eventually.  
  
Harry quickly apparated to St. Mungo's. He talked to the witch at the front desk who pointed him in the direction of Hermione. He walked down a few halls and up a lift. There he saw a group of people that he knew and loved, but they were looking very sad indeed. Suddenly they looked up and saw Harry standing there.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed him around the neck. "Where have you been? I didn't want to go back to that place. . . I knew you would make it fine. What happened?"  
  
"Lucius attacked me. He wanted to avenge the death of Voldemort" and so he continued to recount the story of what had just happened. You couldn't really say the group was shocked at Lucius' actions. But now it was Harry's turn to find out the story.  
  
"So how is Hermione?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Draco is in with her now. She will be fine" Ginny told him happily. Just then Draco came out of the room with a sad look in his eyes. "Draco, what's wrong? Hermione's fine" she said reassuringly.  
  
"You don't understand. She was pregnant. . . she lost the baby" he said as a silent tear ran down his cheek. He never showed emotion, but he could not hold back. "She's still unconscious, but she is fine. She will be able to go home in a few days, she is just malnourished" he told them as the stream of tears became more steady. He quickly walked away from the group. He had to be alone to take this in.  
  
He walked down to the lounge as the rest of the group watched him walk away. He sat down in the uncomfortable chairs in the cold hospital and cried. Draco Malfoy never cried, and now he couldn't hold back. 'It wasn't planned, but I had gotten so excited. Sure, she wasn't far along, but I was so ready' he thought to himself. Soon Harry and Ron came into view. Harry knocked slightly on the wall.  
  
"Can we talk to you?" he asked politely. Draco nodded and the two proceeded in. they took a seat on a couch beside Draco and Harry leaned over. He reached his arms around Draco and pulled him into an embrace. It was just one of those times where you forget everything in your past and all that matters is you have someone to lean on. Draco silently cried into Harry's sweater. Suddenly he pulled away.  
  
"Thank you. You know I never thought that we would ever be friends, but right here and right now, well it proves that you really care" he confided in them. He had never known what it really was to have friends, and now he did.  
  
Harry and Ron sat there for a while just trying to comfort Draco. Draco in turn was touched by the fact that even Ron had come to make him feel better. Soon he returned to Mya's room. He sat in a chair by her bed and held her hand the entire night. He never slept. While the rest slept in the lounge he waited all night for his love to wake up. He needed to be there when she woke up to tell her that she was ok. . . but the baby was not. And he dreaded it every second.  
  
A/N: oh I think this is a good one ( hope you like it! REVIEW! 


	7. I'm ready are you?

A/N: First I want to say to Hallie, that I am so sorry for your loss, and I hope my story portrays it correctly. I'm sorry it made you cry. I have never experienced it so I hope I write about it well. Also, I must agree, I should have more reviews so review more. I have gotten some really great reviews and I really thank you guys for that. It really makes my day when I get them. Enjoy my story!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The morning sunrise began to stream into the cold hospital room. The walls were white, everything was white for that matter. It was spotless and unnatural to Draco. He had not slept at all that night. He had not dared to close his eyes. The second his Mya would wake up he had to be there for her. His hand was still laced with hers, and he never took his eyes off her peaceful face. He just didn't know how he would break the news to her. He had been so excited about the baby, and he knew that she was ten times more excited than he. Finally, she showed signs of waking and he suddenly sat up in his uncomfortable chair.  
  
"Mmmm, Draco. . . "she said sleepily. He could tell that the lack of nutrition had taken quite a toll on her body. Her arms were thin as rails and she had bags under eyes. He thought she was lucky she wasn't dead, and he was lucky too.  
  
"Mya, honey wake up" he told her as he stroked her hair. "It's time to wake up. How are you feeling?" he asked her. "Do you feel any better? I think I will order you some breakfast up here".  
  
"Mmmm Draco, I love you. I knew you would come for me. . . I just knew it. It kept me alive. I fought for you" she told him still a little groggy but waking up more every second.  
  
"Mya, we need to talk honey" he began slowly. He didn't want to tell her, and he wished that he didn't have to, but he knew it was important. He had to tell her as soon as possible or she would never forgive him. "Mya, you suffered quite a bit with Lucius didn't you?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh yes, it was awful. I lost track of how long I was there, I hardly got to eat anything. I just hope the baby isn't hurt too bad, I know if I suffered so did she" she told him.  
  
"She? Did you know it was a girl" he asked her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh well you know how mothers have that intuition. We just know" she told him with a smile.  
  
'A girl' he thought to himself. 'A little girl for me to spoil. God I am going to kill Lucius and Pansy' he thought angrily. "Mya, about the baby. . . she didn't make it" he told her quickly. He just wanted to get it out. He didn't want to draw it out.  
  
She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She was so full of innocence, she didn't deserve what had happened to her. Tears began to well up as she silently pleaded with him to tell her that he was lying. But he didn't tell her that, he was serious. This was serious. 'Gone. . .gone. . .she didn't make it. . . I can't believe this. Maybe it's not true, but Draco wouldn't joke like that. But how could she. . ? I mean is she really?' she thought. "Draco, is she dead?" she asked him as though she thought she could have misheard him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mya" he told her as she collapsed on him. He leaned over the bed so she could cry on his shoulder and didn't move. He soothed her with words and ran his hands through her hair knowing that it would take time to heal this wound that cut so deep. It was a knife in his heart, and couldn't help but feel it was his fault. His father, the death eater. If he had not gotten involved with her then she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place. But then he would have suffered as much. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't imagine a life without her. Suddenly he had to imagine a life without their baby too. 'How could I love something that I never really had in the first place' he thought to himself. It was like a punch in the stomach to know he would never know his daughter.  
  
The two stayed like that just holding each other until the nurse came in two hours later. She brought Hermione breakfast and made her eat it, even though she hadn't felt like eating. Then they talked. They talked about everything. She had gotten so excited about the baby and wanted to name her Rebecca Dracana. She loved the name Rebecca and she had once seen Dracana in a book and fell in love with that name too. She told him this and he cried more. He felt deep pain that she had to suffer so much. He was used to suffering, but why did she have to go through it too? He assured her that they would start a family. Nothing could replace Rebecca, but they could try again.  
  
They held each other until the rest of the family also came in. They told them that they would have a memorial service Rebecca Dracana and they would never forget her. She would always be in their minds and in their hearts. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea, and apologized to Hermione for her loss. Some had silent tears running down their face when the saw her laying there looking so sad.  
  
That night Harry, Ron and Draco went back to the Raging Beast to find Lucius and Pansy. Pansy was unconscious presumably from sleep and Lucius still lay on the floor with dried blood around his head. They woke up Pansy and freed her.  
  
"About time you idiots!" she screamed at them. "He hasn't woke up, I think he might have been killed from impact with the wall from Potter. He hit pretty hard."  
  
Draco ran to his father's side. He was dead. He didn't care, it was one last thing he had to take care of. If he had been alive he would have paid more dearly for what he had done to Hermione. They carried his body out and took it to the Ministry. He explained what had happened, and the Ministry dealt with it from there. Draco was revered as bringing down a known Death Eater. He was just glad it was all taken care of at last.  
  
After a few weeks Hermione was allowed out of the hospital. They took her to the mansion where everyone practically lived so they could watch over her. Everyone went to and fro to wait on her hand and foot even when she was healed. Not that she minded, it was nice to have Draco being so attentive. Harry and Ron wouldn't leave her alone either. She was still feeling sad, and liked to lay in her bed. All the boys were trying to was wake her back up to life. She had to stop blaming herself and get on with her life. Finally Harry got to her.  
  
"Hermione" he said as he knocked on her door. "It's time to get up honey. I need to talk to you".  
  
"Oh Harry, can you just bring dinner up here? I don't feel like going downstairs tonight. I'm just not ready" she told him simply.  
  
"That's the problem. Hermione, you have to keep living. You are letting this situation bring you so far down and it's getting ridiculous. I understand that you are so unhappy, and we are all sorry for your loss. I promise you that all of us have cried at least once. Mione, I love you. We all do. And we want to see you happy again. We want to see the Hermione that loved life and her books and Draco. You need to get over this. . .not forget, but go on" he told her. "I don't want to hurt you, but it needs to be said. Get out of bed. I will not bring food up here nor will anyone else." He started to pull clothes out of her drawers. "Take a shower, put on clean clothes, I promise you will feel better" he told her as he took her arm to help her out of bed.  
  
"Harry, I know in my heart that you are right, it's just hard to get over this. How can I not blame myself?" she said as she broke down again.  
  
"Hermione, you know that it's not your fault. Draco has done nothing but blame himself, and it's making him worse that you are always in bed. Come on, if you love me then you will get up and make me happy" he said with his cute little Harry Potter smile.  
  
She rose from the bed. "Harry Potter, you must leave when I change" she said as she laughed. She was convinced she had to start feeling better. So he left and she got dressed. She looked in her mirror at her worn body, she was still not gaining any weight since she wouldn't eat. Bags were under her eyes and her hair was always a mess and today was no exception. Silently she undressed while never tearing her gaze from the mirror. She hated what she saw. She was skinny, more than ever. Every rib was visible, almost like she hadn't eaten at all for months, which wasn't far from the truth. She stood there and stared at herself when she heard a knock. It was Draco. She threw on a robe and answered the door.  
  
"Are you going to come out today?" he asked her hopefully.  
  
"You will be happy to know that I am. I just need to take a shower first" she said with a smile.  
  
Draco slipped one side of the robe off her shoulder. "Well let me help you" he said with a smirk. And with that he slipped the other side off as well.  
  
"Draco please" she pleaded "I'm not ready" she said. And it was part true. The other part was she was embarrassed about how she looked. But the robe slipped off and she was exposed. Hurriedly she bent down to pick it up but the damage was done.  
  
"Hermione" he said before he caught himself. "Umm go shower, we will be ready downstairs whenever you are".  
  
She was grateful that was all he said. She hadn't wanted him to see what she looked like. It made her hate herself. She knew that she had to change. She had to be healthy again, and she couldn't let this beat her.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled out after him. "Draco come back here!" He ran back up the stairs and back into her room.  
  
"What's wrong??" he asked her frantically. "Is everything ok??"  
  
"Draco, I want to get married. . .for real". As she said this his eyes lit up. She was moving on. She was ready to move on at last. "Draco I'm sorry I let it get this bad, and I realize that I need to fix this, with your help. I love you Draco, and the first step is to do what we had intended. . . get married". He took her in his arms and kissed her with passion that had been building up for some time. He had never loved her more than right now, and she felt the same way. It was finally time to get married. . .again.  
  
A/N: the rating should go up soon *wink*. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that is makes sense. Please review! 


	8. Till death do us part

Ok there is an extreme and I mean extreme lack of reviews that pisses me off. If you want me to finish this story then you have to let me know, otherwise I think that there is only a couple reading it. Input people.. . .come on now!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
After about 3 weeks of insane planning the wedding was set up. Draco once again, felt as though he would go crazy from all the planning, but looking at Hermione everyday made him realize what he was getting in return. For a mere few weeks of insanity he was getting this beautiful woman as his wife for the rest of his life, and they would start a family. Maybe a big family. That's what he wanted. He had hated being an only child, now he wanted kids.  
  
The big day finally came. Hermione stood once more in her bedroom in front of the mirror. This time Ginny and Lavender did not leave her side. They showered her with compliments as they straightened her hair and put on her veil. Only when Harry came in did they leave, after making sure it was really Harry of course.  
  
"Mione" he started "it's really me this time. I'm no fake, I promise" he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, well prove it Potter" she said laughing at him.  
  
"I love you Mione" he said as he pulled her into a hug. "And I am so happy that you are up and ready to get married" he told her.  
  
"Me too Harry. And I have you guys to thank. My whole family took such good care of me, now it's my turn to take care of me" she said as she hugged him tight. "Best friends Harry Potter, now I need to go get married". He walked her out of the room and took her to the main hall and out to the garden. It was the first time she had seen it decorated for the wedding.  
  
She walked out to a what she considered a scene from a movie. There were white chairs with a white carpet going down the middle. The alter was beautiful with an arch covered in white roses. It was simple yet so elegant. She fell in love with the sight at once. Soon music began to play as the guests sat and waited for the even to start. There were a lot of people there ranging from all the Hogwarts teachers to Tom, the man from the inn. Her face glowed when she stepped out. Soon it was time, and her father took her in his arms.  
  
"Hermione dear, I love you, and I am so proud of you today. You are marrying a great man and you will have a great life. . . and you will have a family someday. I'm not so good at this father daughter thing, so how about I just walk you down this aisle?" he asked her with a smile on his face.  
  
"I love you daddy, let's go" she told him as though daring him to stop her. And the music began. Everyone turned to see the stunning bride make her way to her husband. He was picture perfect with his muggle tux on. They decided to not use dress robes after Ron had complained considerably. A tear ran down Draco's cheek as he saw this dream girl walking towards him.  
  
'She's mine' he thought. 'She's marrying me. And I will love her forever'. Soon she had made her way up as her father kissed her cheek and gave her to Draco. Dumbledore began to speak, he was officiating the ceremony (he can do anything).  
  
"We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony. I have been with these adults since they were age eleven. They are now considerably older which makes me considerably older as well. They have grown and matured into something I could have only hoped for. I have seen enemies turn their hate into love. For there is such a fine line between the two emotions. Now, as I know our Hermione she has written her own vows. Hermione, I invite you to say them now".  
  
She began her speech that everyone figured would be long. "If ever two were one, then surely we.  
  
If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee.  
  
If ever wife was happy in a man,  
  
Compare with me, ye women, if you can.  
  
I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold,  
  
Or all the riches that the East doth hold.  
  
My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,  
  
Nor ought but love from thee give recompense.  
  
Thy love is such I can in no way repay;  
  
The heavens reward thee manifold I pray.  
  
Then while we live, in love lets so persever,  
  
That when we live no more, we may live ever. "It's that simple Draco. I love you, and I carry your heart with you wherever I go. For that long month I was without you I held onto your heart even stronger than before, and it brought you to me. It brought you back to me. I love you Draco, and I look forward to waking up beside you every morning, and you being the last thing I see before I drift off to sleep. I love you". A tear ran down her cheek as she finished her speech, that would have left Draco speechless if he did not have his own vows to recite.  
  
"Beautifully spoken Hermione" Albus told her. "Draco, would you like to recite your own vows now please?".  
  
"I carry your heart with me(I carry it in my heart)I am never without it(anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)  
I fear no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)I want no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true) and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
  
here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart  
  
I carry your heart(I carry it in my heart). I am always with you, as you are always with me Mya. And as always I love you more" he finished. Both kept it short, but there was so much love and passion in the words they spoke. They were lost in each other's eyes, snapped back only to reality by Albus asking something about rings.  
  
"I repeat, please place these rings on the other's finger" he said with a smile. The two looked rather embarrassed and took the rings from him. Each placed their ring on the other and smiled. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Please kiss your bride" he said. And their lips met for the first time as a married couple. There was passion and intensity. Sparks seemed to fly all over again. They parted and smiled as the once more went back down the white aisle. They finally did it.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. How could she have been afraid of this. Her fears had melted away as she was up there proclaiming her love for Draco. She couldn't believe she had ever been scared and was glad she had decided to do this. This was what she needed. She finally felt like she had moved on. The past month or so seemed like it had been years ago. She was starting new, with Draco, and she was ecstatic.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, couldn't help but stare at her. 'We did it. She looks so happy. She is so beautiful and God I love her so much. My life has only just begun.' The group made their way into the mansion where there was a party set up by the house elves. Draco and Hermione both thought 'It's going to be a long night'. Draco turned and looked at his new bride.  
  
"Let's keep it short here. I'm ready to start my life with just you" and he planted a kiss on her soft lips.  
  
"I'm just ready for the wedding night" she said with a wink and a smirk similar to Draco's. Maybe he was rubbing off on her. He smiled at her. He couldn't believe how much she had changed.  
  
"I love you more Mya. Forever and a day".  
  
"Me too Draco" she promised him as she pulled him tight. "Let's get this party overwith" she said with that smile showing through once more.  
  
"I couldn't agree more". And with that they walked into the party where everyone was waiting. The night would be torturous until they could leave. Sure, they loved their friends, but they were eager for what was to come.  
  
A/N: the rating will definitely go up next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I got all the sadness out. I know it was sad, but it had to be done. Don't worry, it will be a booty kickin story when I'm all done. That is if I finish, if I don't get more reviews I just might not. So pick it up people and review! 


	9. Wedding Night Baby!

Chapter 9  
  
The newlyweds walked into their own reception with just a vague awareness of what was going on around them. Everyone greeted them with smiles and shouts of congratulations. It was a happy scene that was enough to warm anyone's heart, but at this point Draco and Hermione just wanted to leave.  
  
One of the first people to greet them was of course Mrs. Weasley. She just has a way of sneaking in when it's "her kids" involved. She was the first to give them a hug and shout best wishes. She was a little overexcited if you asked anybody else that saw her there.  
  
Tom was also there. He had really taken a liking to the couple when they stayed at his inn. He offered a hand to Draco who politely took it and shook it firmly. "I just wanted to let you know that you are welcome to honeymoon at my inn if you would like, free of charge. I would be honored to have you there". Hermione smiled. She would love to stay there in that sweet little town.  
  
"Oh, sir, that would be great. Thank you so much for the invitation. If you don't mind, we will pack up and head there tonight. I just can't wait to get started on my new life" she added with a smile. She looked over at Draco whose smile seemed glued to his face. They were glowing. It really was how she had dreamed. Her wedding day was the best day of her life.  
  
The two danced the night away. Lost in each other's arms and in the music they could not have been happier. Soon Harry came up to steal a dance from the new bride. Draco reluctantly agreed. He didn't want to let her go, but he agreed and went to dance with Ginny instead.  
  
Harry took Hermione up in his arms and began to lead her on the floor. He was a great dancer, but who knew where he learned that from. "Hermione, you look radiant, you must be happy" he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Harry, I just feel so awful" she told him sarcastically. "Of course I'm happy. This has been the best day of my life. Almost as good as your wedding, but better since I get to be the bride here" she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, you do get an awful lot of attention just for wearing that dress" he said with his handsome smile. "Funny, for a while I really thought it would be us to get married. Isn't it odd how things work out?" he said in passing.  
  
"I know what you mean. I felt the same way. It's fate, you know. But I promise that we will always be best friends. Where are you going to work, by the way?"  
  
"Hogwarts" he told her simply. "What else would I be but the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I wanted to be an auror, but Ginny thought it was too dangerous. Apparently she wants to keep me alive. I don't understand that one" he told her.  
  
"Oh Harry Potter, I would say it is good to keep you safe. Who else would I have to be my best friend . . . other than Ron"? She always had to add Ron in there. She loved him just as much as Harry, but she was just closer to Harry. She prayed that it wasn't obvious to anyone, especially Ron. Soon the music ended and their dance was over. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Mrs. Malfoy" he said to her. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, that's my wife. I believe you already have your own" he said to Harry with a laugh. Harry smiled and congratulated Draco. He even gave him a hug. They seemed like brothers now. Harry was so close to Hermione that they seemed like brother and sister as well. Draco was certainly gaining one big family.  
  
"Mya, are you ready to go?" he asked her. "I think we have been here long enough". They had cut the cake, threw the bouquet, and talked to everyone there a million times. It was time to get out of there.  
  
They stood at the door with their bags in the car. Once more they hugged everyone goodbye. After Hermione gave Harry and Ron a hug and kiss on the cheek they were ready to go. They got in the car and drove away. No one knew where they were going except for one person. . .Tom. but he was too busy at the moment to say anything. He was dancing with Narcissa, and seemed to be enjoying himself too much to notice anything.  
  
Draco opened the door for his bride and shut the door once she was in the car. He walked around and got in and started the engine. "Let's go Mya, I have been waiting for this all night" he said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I have been looking forward to it, but I think you need to settle down" she said laughing at him. "Now, let's go!" She was so excited to go. This was it; she was starting her new life. A new life with Draco Malfoy. He would take care of her. He would love her. She would love him back. They would have kids. Her future life was flashing before her eyes. She could see that she was going to be the happiest woman on the face of the earth.  
  
Soon they were at the inn. Draco sweetly opened the car door for his new wife as she stepped out of the car. He grabbed their bags from the trunk and they walked up to the door. They realized that the door was locked, and also that Tom was still at the party. They knew it would be no problem if they 'let themselves in'. Draco took his wand out and whispered "Alohamora" as the door swung open. He quickly put his wand away before any muggles saw it. They stepped inside, and left a note on the desk telling Tom that they had taken the room they had before. They walked up the stairs with their bags. It was such a homey place that it made Hermione aware of what it would be like when they finally got their place all decorated and it felt like a home.  
  
Draco dropped the bags on the floor as the stepped inside. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy?" he asked her with a smile. "Because I like the sound of it" he assured her.  
  
She smiled back at him and whispered "why don't you come over to the bed and I will show you how it makes me feel". She winked at him. He didn't need to be told twice. He raised her up and sat her on the bed before lightly kissing her neck. "Draco, hold on. I need to get out of this dress". She walked over to her bag and then into the bathroom. In the meantime Draco took it upon himself to remove his tux jacket and tie. He had to leave a little on for Hermione. He decided to also remove his shirt. He lay on the bed wearing only his trousers. His pale skin and washboard abs made him look more handsome than ever. He had been working out lately to take off some of the stress of the missing Hermione. It definitely showed.  
  
Suddenly he heard the bathroom door click open. Hermione threw the wedding dress out the door. "Are you sure you want to see me?" she asked coyly. He couldn't wait anymore.  
  
"Get out here Mya" he called to her. "I am sure I want to see you. But that's not all I want to do" he added. She stepped out of the door. She was wearing a white silk nightgown that went above her knee showing her smooth thighs. It has spaghetti straps to show her shoulders, and her hair fell down her back. She stood in the doorway as though teasing Draco. She was just out of his reach. 'She looks so damn sexy. And that's my wife' he thought to himself. "Fine, if you won't come over here then I will come get you" he said in an incredibly sexy tone.  
  
He stood up from the bed and walked over to her. For a second they just stared into each other's eyes. Then he gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and began lightly kissing her neck and chest. He crawled up onto the bed himself and lay down beside her. "Hermione, I love you" he said as he looked into her eyes. "I want you to know how much I love you, but I just can't put it into words" he continued. "Tonight, I want to show you how much I love you. That's what tonight is for. I want you to show me your love too" he confided in her. He was just learning how to be this open and honest. It wasn't easy, but it was worth the effort.  
  
"I love you more" she whispered in his ear. "I love you more than I could ever say, and I am so glad that you married me. I am so glad that you want me". She rolled over and began to kiss him. Her hands began to wander around his chest and through his hair. He kissed her back with more passion and desire that they had ever experienced together. He slyly brought his hand up to her shoulder and brushed the thin strap of her nightgown down her arm. He followed by doing the same on the other side. He slid the gown down her body and onto the floor.  
  
Soon her hands were wandering down to his waistline where she unbuttoned his pants and quickly removed them. He laid there for a few minutes of more passionate kissing in his boxers until she pulled them off too. Nothing separated their bodies.  
  
Draco rolled her over so he was looking over her. He took one nipple into his mouth and began to circle his tongue around it. She moaned with pleasure and writhed beneath his body. Droplets of sweat were forming on their bodies as he prepared to enter her. He positioned himself and put his whole length into her body. It was an immense feeling of relief as they had both been waiting for this for so long. He began to move back and forth inside her. His pace was slow and steady. This time it was about making it last. He wanted to take it slow this time.  
  
Soon she was begging for him to speed up. Desire was building up until they both felt they could explode. Draco quickened his pace and she was soon calling his name. He found his release and soon after she found hers too. He slowed down his pace and removed himself from her body. They were slippery with sweat as he lay down beside her. They were both still breathing heavily when Draco had an idea. "Mya, I think we need a bath" he said slyly. "Wait here, I will be right back". He disappeared into the bathroom. Hermione sat on the bed and wrapped herself in a robe while she waited.  
  
Soon Draco back out to get his wife. "Mya, follow me" he told her with a smirk.  
  
"That's the smirk I have grown to love" she told him while she jumped off the bed to follow him. He led her into the bathroom where he had lit candles around a bathtub full of steamy water.  
  
"I wanted to put rose petals, but I didn't have any" he told her. "I didn't feel like using magic tonight, we can make our own". With that he slid her robe off her body and it fell to the floor. He led her over to the edge of the tub and helped her step down into the water. Soon he joined her in the water and they sat in the warm bath just holding each other. That was all they wanted to do. They had shown their love in the bed and now it was time to relax. They had their whole lives to. . . well prove it again.  
  
That night they sat in the bath until the water turned cold. Draco helped Hermione out of the water and dried her off. They lay in bed holding each other that night, just enjoying being in each other's arms.  
  
"Draco?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes Hermione?"  
  
"This was the best night of my life. I just wanted to say thank you" she told him honestly.  
  
"Don't thank me. We will have many more nights like this in our life" he replied. "Close your eyes and go to sleep honey."  
  
The last thing she heard was Draco whispering "I love you more" into her ear, and they were both to sleep dreaming of each other on their wedding night.  
  
A/N: ok I got a few more reviews. Not too many, but good enough for me to do another chappie. But this doesn't mean stop reviewing cuz I want lots of them! Enjoy my story and review!!!! 


	10. Surprise Draco!

Chapter 10  
  
Draco was first to open his eyes the next morning. Flashes of the previous night were emerging from his memory as he smiled down on his sleeping bride. 'She is so adorable when she sleeps' he thought as he smiled and planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Sunlight was just beginning to stream through the dark green curtains and their first day as husband and wife was just getting started.  
  
Carefully the blonde slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom. For a moment he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was still that stunningly handsome blonde he had always been, but there was something different. He was happy. For the first time in his life he was actually happy. He seemed to have a glow about him now. He smiled at his reflection. His life suddenly had a meaning. He turned on the cold tap and splashed water on his still sleepy face. Blotting his face dry his train of thought continued to run on. 'This was the best decision of my life. I can't wait to start a family with her. Our kids will get my rugged good looks, and her brains. We can't go wrong' he thought with a laugh.  
  
He turned on the shower and waited for room to get steamy before stripping off his clothes and stepping in. He quickly rinsed off and washed his long hair. Maybe he would gel it today, he hadn't decided yet. He turned the shower off and stepped out. He reached his hand out for a towel and found one being held out for him. There was Hermione with her arm stretched out for him. She was wearing a light pink robe over her white silk night gown. "Good morning, would you like some company in the shower" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Well good morning" he answered back. "Would you like some breakfast, honey?" he asked as though he couldn't believe they were really married. They walked out of the room to see that breakfast had already been brought up and was being kept warm by a charm. On a small cart sat platters of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. There were also glasses of orange juice, milk, and apple juice. It was a gourmet breakfast buffet for the newlyweds. "Well, looks like we have been taken care of" Draco said to her as he grabbed himself a plate. Soon Dobby came inside the room.  
  
"Dobby? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him with her eyes wide in shock of seeing him in the muggle world. He continued to scurry about the room straightening things up and making the bed.  
  
"Master Tom has called on me. He is currently, well, indisposed. He is liking to stay in the wizarding world for a little bit longer" he replied. "So I is watching his inn. I hope I can be of service to you Mr. and Mrs." he told them as he bowed and stepped out of the room.  
  
"What do you think Tom is doing in the wizarding world?" Hermione asked just thinking out loud. She really didn't mind, but it was odd that he would send Dobby to the muggle world.  
  
"I don't know Mya, now let's eat" he said as he sat down at a small round table set for two in the corner of the room. He sat his plate down in front of him and began to eat almost as quickly as Ron usually ate. Hermione grabbed her own plate of food and sat down across from him. Soon after they were done they began planning their day. It was their first day as a married couple. They decided to have a picnic and just sit in the room by the fire. It was going to be a very calm honey moon.  
  
Back at the mansion everyone was waiting for the happy couple to come home. Narcissa wished that they would leave. The one thing her son and his new wife needed was time alone. And the one thing she wanted was time alone, with Tom. She had taken a liking to him, and she wanted to spend some time with him. He was beginning to love being introduced into the wizarding world again, and she loved having his company. He was very sweet to her and talked to her as an equal, something that Lucius never did. It was like she was falling in love all over again, only this time it just seemed more right.  
  
Time went on. The newlyweds moved back into their small home, and Tom was spending more and more time around the mansion. Soon Hermione had another announcement to make.  
  
She set the table, again. She cooked him food, she lit the candles. He was going to be so excited. She couldn't help but smile, and couldn't wait for him to walk through that door. He was at work at the Ministry, but he would be home any time now. Soon the door opened and Draco stepped through. He looked smooth as ever with hair draped over his eyes. Hermione couldn't help herself, and she ran up to him and kissed him with such a passion. He looked down at her as she pulled away and then looked at the rest of the room. He saw the table setting and the meal waiting for him. He saw the sparkle in her eye and he had an idea of what was going on. He figured it would be best if he let Hermione tell him.  
  
"Sit down, honey" she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the small table. It was set for two with plates full of chicken and mashed potatoes. He sat down in the chair and looked her in the eye.  
  
"What's up Mya?" he asked her. He could tell that she was very happy and loving every minute of this.  
  
"Well, Draco, I'm pregnant!" she blurted out. She couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed her and held her tight around her waist. One tear dropped from his eye. Finally they were getting a second chance. They had been married for about six months and both had been anxious to start a family. Nine months from now they would have their chance. The two sat and ate dinner with glowing smiles and sparkling eyes. They were so happy.  
  
The next night they made plans to go to the Burrow. It was Molly's birthday and there was going to be a huge celebration. Hermione took her time picking out the perfect dress to wear while Draco sat on the couch waiting for her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you ready yet?" he called to her. He got an answer that he couldn't quite understand through the walls from the bathroom. Soon she was walking out and he realized that she was worth the wait. She had pulled out all the stops to look beautiful for the evening. She was wearing a new dress. It was knee-length and black. It was trimmed in pink lace and she wore strappy black heels on her feet. "What do you look so gorgeous for?" he asked her as he gave her a kiss.  
  
"We have to tell them the good news Draco, and I wanted to look good" she answered him. This will be the best surprise for Molly. She is going to be happier than us I bet". She loved Mrs. Weasley, but she was a little crazy about these things.  
  
"Well we need to get going or we will be late, and you know what they will say if we are late" he said to her with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but we are newlyweds, they expect us to be late for that reason" she replied as she began to kiss him. Soon he had to break away or they would never get to the party. With a pop they apparated to the Burrow and the party. There was streamers hanging from the streamers and music playing in the background. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Charlie, Bill, Narcissa, and Tom were already there. Ginny was definitely showing signs of a round middle, and Hermione wondered if she had been keeping a secret.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the room, and Arthur announced it was time for cake and ice cream. The table was set and everyone took their seat. Suddenly, Draco stood up and tapped his spoon on his glass. "I have an announcement to make" he said as he got everyone's attention. Everyone looked up at him and expected him to say something about Molly's birthday. "I don't want to take away from the happy occasion of Mrs. Weasley's birthday, but I have something that you should all know, and if I don't tell you I know you will be mad." By this time everyone was really wondering what he could be talking about. "Our Hermione is pregnant. I just found out last night. We are finally getting our second chance at a family" he announced with a big grin on his face. Cheering came from all around the table with shouts of congratulations. Soon Harry was standing up and announcing their secret. "Well, we weren't sure when to tell you, but Ginny is pregnant too!" he blurted out. Ginny's face turned a little pink.  
  
Molly was the first to speak up. "It's about time you told us, dear. It's been a little obvious for some time now" she said with a smile. "I am so happy, for my birthday I am getting grandchildren.  
  
The night went on with lots of chatting and congratulations all around. Soon Harry was pulling Hermione aside to talk to her. "I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you. And I wanted to know how you felt about all this" he asked her.  
  
"I won't lie Harry, I'm scared. The last time didn't go so well, and I'm praying that this time nothing goes wrong" she told him as she looked down at her feet. She was ashamed for having feelings like this.  
  
"Hermione I totally understand. I see why you are scared, but you do know that we are going to watch over you, and nothing will go wrong. You are going to have a beautiful baby that will grow up in a loving family, and go to school with my baby". He pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations Mione" he whispered into her ear. "Now go find Draco. I bet he is looking for you".  
  
She gave him a final squeeze and went off to find Draco. Harry did always make her feel happy. They stayed at the party for a long time. It was always great to be with the family. Narcissa and Tom disappeared from the party early on, and now Draco and Hermione were ready to do the same. They hated to leave, but it was very late and they were very tired. With another pop they apparated back to their home, and fell asleep in each other's arms like they did every night.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Lot's of exams to take care of up here. I hope you like it, and as always REVIEW! If you have any ideas let me know, I appreciate your input! 


	11. Two beautiful babies

Chapter 11  
  
Time went on as it always does. Sun up and sun down with no real excitement in between. Things were going well in everyone's lives. Before they knew it about seven months had already passed. Hermione was quite round around the middle, and she was due in a couple months. She was positively glowing. She was one of those woman who loved being pregnant and radiated that joy to everyone around her. She was beautiful. Snapshots were around the house in frames of Draco with his arms draped around his wife and her belly. In some shots he laid his head down on her stomach to talk to the baby. It was a picture perfect life.  
  
One day Hermione began cleaning the house while Draco was at work at the ministry. Suddenly a head popped into the fireplace catching her attention. It was Ron. "Ron! What's going on?" she asked him as she sat down a basket of laundry.  
  
"Ginny has gone into labor, the whole family is at the hospital now. She's going to have her baby any minute now!" he called to her. As quickly as he had appeared he was gone again. Hermione ran up the stairs of their small home and changed her clothes as fast as she could. She chose a sweet dress, one of the few outfits that still fit around her middle. She apparated to the Ministry to tell Draco the news and then off to the hospital. He agreed that he would meet her there after work.  
  
Quietly she walked the halls up to see Ginny. Instantly she encountered a pacing Mrs. Weasley, and nervous Harry. He looked excited and scared at the same time. Hermione greeted them all and announced she had to sit down. After all, walking all over a hospital while seven months pregnant was no small feat. Ron ran to get her a chair and she sank down into it still breathing heavily. Once she was comfortable she noticed everyone was there. This included Ron, Harry, the twins, their wives (who were pranksters like their husbands and partners in the joke shop) Percy, Penelope (his wife of course), Bill, and Charlie. Arthur was still working. It was a huge family reunion.  
  
Hermione could tell that Harry was getting a little frazzled. He was too excited and worked up over the upcoming arrival of his baby. Hermione decided after a lot of contemplation to get up and talk to him. She braced herself and began to lift herself up. It was hard, but soon she was up. She felt the size of a whale after she did simple things like standing. She walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. She led him away from the door of Ginny's room and looked into his face. "Why aren't you in there with your wife?" she asked him.  
  
"She squeezed my hand, yelled 'you did this to me you bastard', and threw her pitcher of ice at my head. It was time to leave. I am going back in later though, after labor has progressed a little more" he answered her with a laugh. "I am so excited. I can't wait until she has this baby".  
  
Hermione gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I know how you feel" she said as she smiled warmly. "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" she asked him.  
  
"A boy, I'm not sure why but that's how I feel. How about you? I know that mother's instinct is amazing" he replied.  
  
"A girl. I just know it. It has to be a girl. I don't want to replace Rebecca, but I want a family. I'm ready for a family. I'm still scared though. Is that silly?" she asked him almost shyly.  
  
"Of course not. You know we will be there every step of the way. It will go great Mione, just like Ginny's" he answered her as he hugged her once more. "Let's get back over there. I don't want to miss a second of this". They walked back down the corridor to Ginny's door. Harry proceeded in hoping his baby would be born soon.  
  
After a while the twins and Ron popped out to get some food for everyone as Hermione stayed in her chair. Truth be told she was not feeling too great that day, but it was probably just related to the pregnancy. It can do crazy things to a girl.  
  
Suddenly the door of Ginny's room popped open and the screaming of a newborn could be heard all over the hospital. "IT'S A BOY!" Harry yelled out the door. "I HAVE A SON!". He was more excited than words could say. The group proceeded into the room to look at the baby. Harry was carrying baby James around with his face inches from the baby whispering and introducing his new extended family. Hermione remained in her chair as the pains in her stomach increased. 'I'm sure it's fine' she assured herself. 'Just feeling a little ill that's all. It's like morning sickness'. But the pains increased. Soon she was moaning in agony as a nurse picked her up off the floor. Apparently she had slid off the chair in pain. She was being taken to her own room. No one seemed to notice the missing Hermione. After the nurse put her in a bed she called a healer. When the healer arrived she went back to Ginny's room to tell the group what had happened. Molly was speeding down the corridor at full mother speed.  
  
Hermione lay on the bed with eyes closed. Flashes of pain flashed in her head. She had never felt such agony in her stomach before. Her water had broken, but it was too soon. It had only been 28 weeks. It was too soon. Where was Draco when she needed him. Tears streamed down her face. "Harry! Harry where are you?" she yelled out. If she couldn't have Draco then she needed Harry. "Tell me you are here every step of the way! Tell me now!"  
  
"Honey, he is with his baby. He will come down in a little bit" Molly assured her.  
  
"NO! I NEED HIM NOW! He said he would be with me! He promised!" she yelled. She was petrified she was losing her baby again, and that couldn't happen. Soon Harry was seen running down the hall yelling "Mione I'm coming!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
He ran into the room and grabbed her hands. "Draco is on his way honey. Don't be scared. I told you I would be with you. I promised, and I am here." He knelt down beside her and whispered to Ron to go apparate to the Ministry and get Draco immediately. He had to be here if anything happened.  
  
For another hour Hermione was heard moaning quietly in pain. She didn't want to look so weak in front of everyone but it couldn't be helped. Soon, the healer came in and asked everyone but the husband to leave. Harry turned to leave with the group.  
  
"Harry, please stay. I need someone with me. I need you" she whispered. Ron looked back as he left the room and was a little hurt she wanted Harry with her so badly, but figured that she was in so much pain that maybe she just couldn't think straight. Harry looked nervous but told Hermione he would be there for her.  
  
The healer examined her and assessed the situation. "Well it seems as though we have gone into premature labor. We are not out of the danger zone, but there is still plenty of hope here. I have delivered babies much more premature than this and they were fine, so please don't get worried. What we need most is for Miss Granger here to stay calm, or the baby could be put in danger. They nodded at the words and the healer left. Harry looked up at Hermione with sadness on his face. She was too perfect for this to happen again.  
  
She lay in her bed with eyes closed praying Draco would be there soon. Fear was engulfing her body and mind. Thoughts flashed through her head of her family. The family that she had been envisioning for seven months. Maybe she was never intended to have a baby. Maybe it just wasn't meant to bed. Tears streamed down her face at a faster pace as she thought of the possibility of losing another baby. Harry saw this and sat up on her bed. He put his arms around her and embraced her. He would hold her until Draco got there. He had to be there for her. Soon he was crying too. Thoughts flooded his mind of what he would feel like if this was Ginny. He knew now what Hermione was feeling, now that he was a father himself. He desperately wanted to be with his son, but Mione needed him so badly. "I love you Harry, thank you" she said groggily. The medicine was starting to really kick in now. "I always loved you, you know. I love Ron too, but you are different. You are closer to me, and that's why I love you, and that's why I need you here right now. Tell Ron I'm sorry. Tell Ron I love him too. Tell him I wanted him here. Just make him feel better. I love my baby, and you and Ron, and Draco" she was starting to ramble on now. She said every word that came to mind. "I am so happy to have Draco. So happy that I was a prefect. When I got pregnant the last time we were sure it was because we were meant to be parents. It was before the wedding. Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell" she said exasperated.  
  
"Shh, Mione. It's ok. I promise I won't tell. As for Ron, he knows you love him. I will tell him. And I think Draco should be here." Just as he said that the door sprang open and a certain blonde ran in. Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and sat up. "It's time for me to go be with James. Don't worry, I will be here for you if you need me" he told her. He turned to Draco. "Don't leave her. She needs you to be really close to her. She's scared" he told him. He wanted to keep her happy.  
  
"I'm scared too. Go be with your son. I will let you know if anything happens. Thanks for being here for her. I'm glad you took care of her". Harry quickly gave Draco a hug and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"It will be fine" Harry told him as he left the room. He ran to see his baby. He had been a father for a mere hour and already couldn't stand to be away.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed and held on to his wife. Soon there were monitors going off, and a healer ran into the room at full speed. One look at the monitor told him all he needed to know. "We need to get this baby out" he called. He summoned his nurses in. The group in the hall stood with a terrorized look on their faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" Molly asked frantically as they passed by her. But she got no answer. They ran into the room and shut the door behind them. Draco sat there and watched and felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. What was actually about ten minutes seemed like ten hours. Soon the healers were holding up a screaming baby girl.  
  
"She's a healthy little girl" the healer yelled. Hermione smiled an exhausted smile. Tears streamed down her face, and Draco kissed her.  
  
"She did it Mya. That's our baby girl. She fought for her life" he said with a huge smile. He ran out the door to tell the group. The next thing Hermione heard was shouting of congratulations from the hallway. She finally had her family. She had her baby girl. Lauren Rebecca was born and healthy. She was 6 pounds 4 ounces, and 22 inches long, and with beautiful blonde hair. She was absolutely beautiful.  
  
A/N: sorry again for the delay. I am so busy. Anyway Lucius was rumored to be dead, but no one saw proof there. Sorry to confuse you. yeah I might have messed that up, but anyway let's just say he was rumored to be dead but he wasn't. but now he really is. So there you go. Review! 


	12. Wonderful Life

Chapter 12  
  
Days went on and on in the Malfoy household. Lauren was growing to be quite the adorable child. Her hair remained blonde and curly. Her eyes were blue, making her look a lot like her father. But it was obvious she had the mind of her mother. Though she was still small she seemed very smart. She adored it when her mother read to her, and she was always smiling. She remained smaller than normal, mainly due to her premature birth, but she was absolutely beautiful.  
  
Lauren was growing up with James. James ended up with unruly black hair. Apparently, the Weasley hair didn't run through Ginny as strongly. His eyes were green and he was a mischievous little tyke. Harry adored him. He would treat his son the way that he would have liked to have been treated. James would have the childhood that Harry never had.  
  
So all in all, things were really going well. The two kids were best friends as they were together so much, though they were only 4 years old. Soon they would start a public school to get the basics of reading and writing down. Their parents felt the need to start them off the muggle way. Although, it wasn't easy for Hermione to get Draco to feel this way.  
  
"Draco, you have to understand, this is how I was brought up. I had a great childhood" she begged him. "We don't even know if Lauren has powers yet".  
  
"Mya, don't be silly. You know she will have them. Squibs are extremely rare. Our little girl will be brilliant. I mean, there's no chance for her to be anything but brilliant with two smart parents like us" he said to her. He really didn't want her to go to a muggle public school.  
  
"I know she will be smart, but I want to start it off right. If she goes to this school she can meet kids and learn the basics without being thrown into the life of a witch. I think muggle knowledge is a very valuable thing. Then, when she is old enough, she will join James at Hogwarts. Please" she begged him with her lower lip sticking out.  
  
"Don't even try to butter me up with a puppy dog face. You know you win. If you think this will be good for her then I am all for it. Let's enroll her in school. She needs to start soon". In his heart he knew she was right. Muggles had found amazing ways to get by without magic and Lauren was sure to benefit from it.  
  
So Lauren and James were enrolled in the same public school. Arthur Weasley was just as excited as the kids due to his fascination of muggles. In less than one year the kids would start kindergarten.  
  
Hermione and Draco, meanwhile, were still madly in love. Over the past years they had gone through so much, and they had gone through it together. They had survived ridicule while in Hogwarts, Hermione survived being kidnapped, and they had a child together. They still depended on each other more than ever. Draco often found reasons to bring home flowers to his wife every now and then while she learned to cook romantic meals for him. It was the little things that they did for each other that really mattered. And waking up next to each other every morning was indeed a blessing to them.  
  
However, there was something missing in Hermione's life. She loved being there for Lauren everyday. They often were found at the park with Ginny and James playing in the warm sun. Secretly Hermione longed to go back to work. She was happy to be there while Lauren was growing up. She didn't want a nanny to be taking care of the daughter that meant so much to her. She wanted to do the parent thing right. She figured that maybe once Lauren was in school she could go back to work. The only thing to work out was where would she go to work?  
  
Hermione decided to apply at Hogwarts. She knew there were positions available for her. Dumbledore would make sure of it. The truth was Minerva McGonagal was retiring. It was not exactly out in the open yet, but Hermione had heard from Harry who was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her mind was made up. She would owl Dumbledore and tell him that she wanted the job. He was sure to give it to her. She was, of course, very qualified.  
  
So one morning Hermione got up and sat down at the desk in the bedroom. She pulled out a quill and parchment and began to draft a letter to Albus.  
  
Albus,  
  
I hope this letter finds you well at Hogwarts. Draco, Lauren, and I are of course as well as can be. I was just writing to express my desire to take Professor McGonagal's place at Hogwarts. I would really like to teach next year when Lauren begins schooling, and I heard that she is retiring. Please let me know if this is at all possible. I would absolutely love it. Thank you very much.  
  
Hermione  
  
She knew that he of course would find a place for her, she just wasn't sure when he would get back to her with an answer. So you can imagine her surprise when Dumbledore's head appeared in her fireplace later that day. She had just been walking into the kitchen when he caught her attention.  
  
"Ahh Hermione, it's good to see you my dear" he called to her. She jumped as he startled her, but smiled broadly.  
  
"Albus, it's good to see you too" she replied. "What can I do for you?"  
  
He simply looked at her with a warm smile. "Well, I hear you would like a job when school starts, and I came to offer you one. I know that you wanted Transfiguration, but I daresay Muggle Studies and Arithmancy would be good enough for you".  
  
"Oh Albus! Of course! I can't wait to get a job again. Once Lauren starts school I am going to need something to do. Of course I won't be living in the castle, but I can't wait to get back there anyway." She was too excited for words. She knew she should have expected him to do something like this for her, but it still made her so warm inside. She was going to have a home at Hogwarts again.  
  
That July Lauren and James had a big party for their fifth birthday. They would be starting school that September. Sure, they would be young ones in their class, but no doubt they were smart enough to do it. So Hermione had a job lined up, although she would miss spending everyday with her daughter. On September first she bid a goodbye to her husband as she wanted to be at the castle to welcome all the new children. So Draco put his little girl to bed that night while he wife went off in excitement to her new job. He knew she would love it. She had always been in love with Hogwarts and now she got to be with children all day long. It was perfect for her. Soon her own daughter would be there with her also. Only about six years until then. So Draco took Lauren upstairs and told her a story. It was a story about a young girl who learned that she was a witch and was to go to a magic school. Little did Lauren know that it was the story of her mother. She soon drifted off to sleep with dreams of dragons and giants, and flying broomsticks.  
  
Hermione did not get home too late that night. She didn't want to keep Draco waiting. He was already in his pajamas waiting for her in bed. Soon she joined him. She talked his ear off that night about the fun she had. There were so many new students and yet there were still people that she knew. It was going to be so exciting to have this job.  
  
She fell asleep that night thinking of things she could do in the classroom as far as teaching went. She wanted these kids to have as much fun as she did and still learn a thing or two.  
  
So Draco began getting off work at the Ministry early to pick up Lauren from school, which was great to him. He loved all the time he spent with her when it was just the two of them. She really was his little princess and he made sure that she knew that.  
  
So things progressed smoothly for the couple. Soon there was news of another engagement. It seemed as though being part of such a large family there were always announcements. Narcissa had agreed to marry Tom. Everyone was shocked at the announcement but none more than Draco. He had never imagined his mother married to anyone but Lucius, although he had turned out to be all wrong. It was definitely going to take some time to get used to the idea. Ron and Lavender also had an announcement. She was pregnant. Everyone had been expecting it. It was always crazy when around that family. And it seemed like there would always be little kids running around. It seemed as though Molly's dreams were coming true.  
  
A/N: ok so there isn't really much happening right here. Sorry about that. I have had a rough week and I just want to keep my loyal readers happy by updating. I hope you enjoy and it means a lot when you review. As always if you have any ideas just let me know. I love your input. So REVIEW! 


	13. Happy Anniversary

A/N: Ok so here's what's up. I am not claiming to be any great writer or anything, but most people tend to like my story. I appreciate any constructive criticism that comes my way. To ml: I am trying to show you my story instead of telling it. I understand that I am not using enough detail so in this chapter I am going to try to work on that. I would like to know if you think it improves, because I want people to enjoy my stories. Also, I know there is a very ambiguous plot going on in this story. I did not plan this story, I just write as I go. So I know that maybe some facts are messed up and stuff, sorry about that. Every chapter is written whenever inspiration hits me. So, yeah it's not the best story out there, but as I always say if you have any ideas for me I appreciate it. I am not the greatest writer and I depend on reviewers like you to tell me what you think. So I appreciate the reviews, and I am going to try to improve on this story, although the plot may not get any deeper. Oh and by the way teachers do live in Hogwarts but for the sake of this story Hermione is staying with her family for obvious reasons.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Hermione continued to apparate to Hogwarts everyday. It was a blessing to her to be a witch for that reason. She could still be a teacher, yet still live with her family. She felt complete. She had a job to allow her to continue to learn, and she had a family. She was excited to be able to teach Lauren new things, and loved teaching magic at Hogwarts. Things were really looking up for her. September marked an anniversary for her and Draco. Five years together to be exact. It was as though her life was laid out in front of her organized and perfect just like she liked it.  
  
Tuesday was no different than any other day. Hermione was up early to get to school, and Draco was up getting Lauren ready for school. She had been really progressing with her school work. They were beginning to learn to read, and it was obvious Lauren was excited. James also enjoyed school, but for different reasons. He loved to socialize with children his age, and Lauren was often seen trying to get him into doing schoolwork. It was a scene all too familiar to Hermione and Harry.  
  
This Tuesday evening, Hermione and Draco would be celebrating their anniversary, although Hermione had no idea. For the past five years they had never really celebrated much. Sure, they may go out for dinner, but Hermione thought things like this were trivial. Well, that's what she told Draco at least. Inside she longed to see the romantic side of Draco she had seen at Hogwarts. It was clear to her that being married and having a child really changes the person you are.  
  
Inside Hermione was aware that this year would be no different. She would get Draco a gift, but that would be it. She admitted to herself that she was disappointed, but she was grateful for the things she did have. Draco was more in a husband than she could ever ask for, and Lauren meant the world to her. So she went on to school like it was no special day.  
  
Draco had it all planned. Tonight would be special. Harry had agreed to watch Lauren after school. They loved her dearly, and Lauren seemed a good influence on James. Although they were only five years old, she seemed like a very mature young lady. Harry referred to her as five going on twenty five. So now that Draco had gotten Lauren out of the house he needed to really plan. He took the day off work for this, and it was going to be special.  
  
He started the day by making a trip to Harry's house. He still wasn't sure what he should buy Hermione and thought he would ask their opinion. Harry of course was school with Hermione, but Ginny could be a good asset to him. He apparated to their home and found Ginny folding laundry with her eyes glued to the television. She was in love with the muggle device, and could not get enough of those soap operas. This morning she was watching an episode of Passions that she had taped from the previous day. A tear was streaming down her face. It was clear she was very much into the show. Draco walked in.  
  
"Hey Ginny, wow must be a good episode today" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh Draco, come in" she said turning slightly pink. "I was just watching this show. Anyway, what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be at work?" She wiped the tear from her eye and went back to folding her laundry.  
  
"Yeah well I took the day off. As you know it's me and Hermione's five year anniversary. I want to buy her something really special, and I thought maybe you could help me".  
  
"Of course" she answered him as she stood up. She was quite round around the middle again, as she was going to have another baby soon. Draco reached out a pale hand to help her stand as he was well aware how difficult it was for her. She took the hand and used it to pull herself up.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she laughed. "That standing up gets harder everyday. I'll just go get changed and we can get to Hogsmeade. I'm sure we can find her something really great there". She disappeared into the next room which was her bedroom. Draco sat down in the family room. It was quaint, and nicely furnished. They didn't put much money into buying their home. Like Draco and Hermione, they didn't want a mansion although Harry could afford it. Their furnishings, however, were beautiful. There was a very ornate fireplace in the room which was burning this morning. Pictures of James lined the walls, as well as pictures of Harry and Ginny together. Many had been recently put up of a pregnant Ginny. Harry seemed crazy about his family.  
  
Ginny came out of the room in a grey pants with a grey hooded jacket. "Let's get going Draco. We need to get this done before Harry and Hermione get back". They apparated with a pop to the streets of Hogsmeade. It was nice to be able to do that instead of walking all the way there.  
  
The two went from store to store. Occasionally they would run into people they knew, but today they were on a mission. The first store they went into was Honeydukes. Ok, so Draco knew he couldn't just get her candy, but it was his favorite place. He picked out some sugar quills and other assorted goodies before they headed out to the next shop. When Draco left that store he headed towards Zonko's. Ginny grabbed his robes and steered him away with all the strength she had.  
  
"Draco, we have a job to do here, and you know she doesn't want any Zonko's jokes for her anniversary" Ginny reasoned with him.  
  
"Well, you know really she said she doesn't want any presents" he told her weakly.  
  
"Any girl that says that still likes a good present. And a good present for a wedding anniversary is not jokes from the joke shop" she told him.  
  
So reluctantly Draco followed her into a jewelry store. "Now I know you can afford a wonderful present for her. Expensive is not the idea, it's the thought behind it. So what do you think she will like?" Ginny asked him.  
  
"She likes to keep it simple. She usually only wears her wedding ring and my cross necklace. Thos are the two things she never takes off. So how do I improve on that?" he asked her. This was taking more work than he had ever imagined. Usually he was great with romantic gifts, but this time was different. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Draco, I have the best idea ever!" Ginny squealed. She ran over to the nearest display case. The cases were full of rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and any other gem you could think of.  
  
"Well do you care to share it with me?" he asked impatiently. It was beyond him why she would get so excited and run away.  
  
"Oh yeah, you should get her a mother's ring. She will absolutely love it. Lauren is a dream come to true to you to, and you are a dream come true to her" she said smiling with pride at her own idea. She set off to find a salesman.  
  
"Wait Ginny! What's a mother's ring?" he was puzzled. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he was certainly glad that she had an idea.  
  
"It's a ring with Lauren's birthstone in it, and we can put yours in it too. She will love it. It will always be a constant reminder of her family that can go with her wherever she goes". A look came over Draco's face like a light bulb had just lit up in his brain. He smiled. It was a great idea.  
  
Quickly he ran to get the salesman, who said he had the perfect ring for him. He walked over to a display and pulled out a ruby ring surrounded by diamonds. Rubies were of course Lauren's birthstone for July, and Draco had been born in April (?). It was perfect. Draco paid the man and walked back over to Ginny. "Thank you for the help Gin. Let's head home now".  
  
She agreed with him and they apparated back to her house. They sat by the fire just talking for a while before Draco decided to go back to his house to prepare for that evening. He reminded Ginny to pick up Lauren before he left.  
  
He decorated the house. On the front door he placed a note that said: Hermione, come on in and enjoy the night. Take off your coat and put down your bag. You won't need that tonight.  
  
This was sure to get her intrigued. Usually she took her bag in to grade papers. He then proceeded to sprinkle rose petals on the bed and floor. Candles were lit and placed all around the room. He did it all without magic this time. He put a lot of thought and work into it, and he was sure it would pay off. He lit the fireplace and magically whipped up some dinner. He liked doing things the muggle way, but he wasn't a good cook yet. Hermione was going to walk in that door any minute and he was ready for her.  
  
A/N: I thought this was a good place to end. I just wanted to keep updated. Again, I am sorry if it is not detailed enough, but I really tried. I'm sorry if anyone thinks I went to fast skipping a few years, but I felt it necessary. I have few ideas in my head for my plot, but this chapter is boring I know. I'm really sorry that there really isn't anything going on right now. So here's my thoughts right now. -Tom could be a bad guy. . . maybe in it for money I don't know -Ginny could have twins. . . just a random thought -Pansy could come back into the scene anyway those are just ideas. If you have any more ideas then let me know. I appreciate any and all reviews! By the way, the next chapter should include the anniversary night. . . who knows what will happen *wink* 


	14. Oh My God!

A/N: Ok so it's been a long time. I hope you accept my sincerest apologies. My work load is enormous and my less than perfect chemistry grade is affecting my life. So more than a few reviewers are catching my mistakes. Honestly I meant to type 6th anniversary because I had thought about it, but I do tend to be wrong a lot. I think the math is still wrong, but let's just say it's right. Yes, I know you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts, but new flash, I'm not JK. So my story may not be perfect, but the beauty of it all is that it doesn't have to be perfect. So I'm trying to write a good story, and I have been waiting for inspiration to hit. And I think it finally has. So please review and I'm sorry about any errors, but with me there are always going to be a few minor errs.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hermione walked through the door to her home to the smell of roasting chicken. The aroma filled the house, and sent a warm feeling to her heart. It reminded her of when she was a child and her mom used to cook dinner every night. It was something she dearly missed. When the smell filled her nose she furrowed her brow in a confused look. 'Who would be cooking in their house?' she thought to herself. She shook it out of her head and sat down her bag. She stripped her light jacket from her shoulders and continued through the house to see what was going on.  
  
She entered the kitchen to see a certain blonde male sitting in a chair. He looked frazzled and his hair was no longer neat and gelled. A house elf stood watch over the food cooking on the stove. Hermione looked down on her husband waiting for him to notice that she had arrived. Suddenly it was as if he could feel her stare and looked up at her. He jumped slightly at the sight of her.  
  
"Dobby! You are free to go. . .umm thanks for the help" he said frantically. "Oh you weren't supposed to be home yet, what time is it?" he asked her as he pulled up his sleeve and held his wrist close to his face. "Man, time flies. Welcome home honey" he said as he pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her honey colored head.  
  
"Umm Draco, what's going on?" she asked him with a confused look on her face. She continued looking around the house as though feeling she had come to the wrong place. "Where's Lauren?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. She is with Harry and Ginny. I had a special evening planned. But I guess it kinda didn't go as smoothly as planned" he laughed as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He looked like he had been struggling with the plans of the evening and nothing had turned out right.  
  
"Oh Draco you were planning a meal for me!" she squealed with delight. "Oh and don't worry I do love it. And yes I still think you are sexy even when you look like that." she finished. Draco looked at her with such confusion that she giggled. "I know what you just said because you just said it" she laughed.  
  
"Umm Hermione, have you noticed that you are the only one talking?" he said while staring intently at his wife. "How can you know what I'm wondering when I'm not actually asking you the questions?" he asked her.  
  
It was her turn to be lost. "But you just said those things. You just asked if I loved it, you just asked if I still thought you were the same sexy man even though you were slaving over the stove. . .I heard you. What are you trying to pull with all this?" she asked him. She felt as though he was playing a cruel joke on her.  
  
"Hermione, you know what I was thinking. You could read my mind. How did you do that?" he asked her. He couldn't stop looking at her as though she were a science experiment. "Hermione, are you. . . umm. . .telepathic?" he asked her slowly.  
  
"Draco, don't be silly. How long have you known me? You know that I don't have any powers. I'm just Hermione. I'm sure I heard your voice. I heard you ask me questions. I heard it Draco!" she yelled. She was starting to feel a little nervous. "If this is a joke it's getting old really fast!"  
  
"It's no joke. Hermione, I promise I'm not lying" he said as he looked straight into her eyes. She sank down into a chair and ran her fingers through her loose curls. A million thoughts were running through her mind. 'How could this be? She was just a muggle born, there is no way she could have such powers. Something wasn't right here. Maybe this wasn't a big deal, but this was starting to freak out. She was suddenly hearing voices. A tear streamed down her cheek. She remembered when this had happened to Harry and that situation was even worse. It may be nothing, but she was still very worried.  
  
Draco sunk down beside her into the chair. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Mya. I'm sure it's nothing". Deep down he knew it was something. She was a special girl, and there was definitely something odd going on. She had always been so smart, maybe it was because she was so knowledgeable that she had this power. But that couldn't be it. Telepathy was reserved for those that were pureblood and very special. It was a rare gift even among the purest wizards.  
  
They stayed in the chair that night forgetting about the food that awaited in the kitchen. They both drifted off to sleep entwined in each other. This was something they could figure out later.  
  
Hermione was first to wake up the next morning. The sun streamed into the window and straight into her eyes. She blinked a few times as the events from the previous nights came rushing into her head like a freight train. She didn't know what to think anymore. Suddenly Draco's voice was filling her head. He was talking, but it wasn't to her. He seemed to be yelling at his father. 'But that's impossible' she thought. Still she heard his screaming.  
  
In her head all she could hear was "YOU KILLED HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" but she couldn't see what he was seeing. 'What is going on??' she thought. She shook him hard to wake him up. "Please stop!" she yelled to him.  
  
Still groggy he looked up at her. She looked petrified. Then it hit him. He was dreaming about the night he had found her. The night that he thought Lucius had killed her. He had been screaming. She could hear it. Her face was white. She looked like a ghost, and she was shaking. This problem definitely needed sorted out. . . and soon.  
  
That day was a school day anyway, so Draco decided to accompany Hermione to Hogwarts so they could both see Dumbledore together. He used the fire to talk to Harry and Ginny and ask them to accompany Lauren to school. The original plan was for him to pick her up, but it was crucial they talk to Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione continued to mumble to herself, as though answering Draco's thoughts. He had begun to get used to it, even if she did look a little crazy. They apparated to Hogwarts (everyone remember that you can do that in this story) and quickly headed to the Gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. They said the password (sugar quill) and proceeded to the headmaster.  
  
Albus seemed to know they were coming, and was waiting for them behind his desk. The back of his chair towered above his head, and he looked like a king of sorts. "Welcome, my friends, what brings you here?" he asked them in his always calm voice. He smiled warmly and his eyes sparkled from behind the half moon spectacles.  
  
"He actually said that right?" Hermione asked Draco in a whisper as though she couldn't believe anything she was hearing anymore.  
  
"Yeah" he answered back. "Professor, we are here because of Hermione. You see, lately she has been hearing things. Well, not imagining things, she hears what I'm thinking. She answers my questions before I even say it" he continued. Albus nodded his head with every word, without changing the calm expression on his face.  
  
"Ahh I see Mr. Malfoy. Well I think we can clear up this little problem in no time" he answered them. "Hermione, this is a rare gift that only pure bloods can receive, so we need to find out how you got this gift. Muggles know a certain bit of knowledge called genetics. It's something that I also believe wizards should learn. I think that it could do us some go" he was cut off.  
  
"Yeah it will. Ok I will meet you there" she answered before he could finish. She was to the point now where she couldn't really tell when people were talking or not. All she heard was voices. It was as though ten people were talking at the same time. Draco and Albus exchanged looks and they all stood up. Hermione was already off to the library at the speed of light.  
  
"Draco, if you could look after her class today that would be appreciated. I'm sure our Hermione will be in the library until she solves this, and it could take a while" Albus told the young man in front of him.  
  
"No problem sir, just try to make her feel better. She had a rough night I think" Draco explained to him. He was so worried about his wife. Draco proceeded to the classroom where kids were patiently waiting at their desks. It seemed as though Hermione had trained them well. The students exchanged confused looks as he walked in. One small student raised his hand politely. Draco looked over to him and nodded.  
  
"Where's Miss Malfoy?" the boy asked.  
  
"She is indisposed at the moment. She should be back in a few days at the most. In the meantime why don't we learn something valuable" he said with a sly smile. The kids didn't know what to think, but Draco had a good idea up his sleeve.  
  
Meanwhile at the library Hermione was racking her brain looking through millions of books. Suddenly her head shot up. "Professor? Can you go tell Draco to please not teach my kids to duel?" she asked.  
  
He looked up with a shocked look. It must be her special connection to Draco to allow her to read his mind while being so far away from him. "Of course dear" he said as he stood up and walked to the classroom. Sure enough, when he got there Draco had the children lined up and learning how to duel. He smiled at the sight. This was the Draco he remembered as a young boy. He decided to let them proceed for a little while, and made his way to Mr. Potter's classroom. He found the children there learned defensive spells. . .perfect he thought. He knocked on the door. Harry motioned the headmaster in.  
  
"I will make this brief Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy has taken over Mrs. Malfoy's post for the day. . .due to unusual circumstances. And I believe he has taken it upon himself to teach the students to duel. As you are teaching defensive spells I thought maybe your class would like to join his for today" Albus told him with a smile. Harry beamed. The kid inside him was coming out.  
  
"We would love to Headmaster". The kids shouted with delight and a mass of them ran at top speed to Hermione's classroom. Albus, however, held on to the hem of Harry's robe as the young teacher had tried to run by also.  
  
"I'm glad to see you so enthusiastic, but I want to inform you of the situation. Hermione and Draco came here today, she has discovered she is telepathic" Albus told Harry. But this had no effect on him. Harry had no idea what this statement really meant. Albus caught this and explained further. "Only rare purebloods are telepathic. Hermione has to be pureblood" and with this Harry's eyes opened wide. He finally got it. "So if you would mind going to the library to help her research genetics I would appreciate it. I think Draco is having too much fun teaching to duel. Maybe it will be useful" Albus said with a smile. He nodded to Harry and with a swish of his robes he was gone again. Harry stood for a second confused about everything. He shook his head and proceeded to the library. Without words he sat down beside Hermione. They looked at each other and he knew how she felt, even without telepathy. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel they were meant for each other, but constantly reminded himself that they are better friends. Best friends, that didn't even need talking or telepathy to know what the other was thinking or feeling. They were best friends that loved each other deeply, and he had to remember that. He picked up the book in front of him and began to read through it. He had to help his best friend sort out this problem.  
  
This went on for days. Days turned into weeks. Genetics wasn't easy to learn. Finally Hermione had enough. She wasn't sleeping well anymore, she kept hearing Draco's silent screams in the night. She slammed down the books and curled up in her chair. Harry looked over at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He hated to see her like this. He put his arms around her. It's all he needed to do. She felt such a calm feeling with him. Suddenly, she pulled away. She heard was he was saying, or rather thinking. She could hear what he felt for her. Suddenly, his friendship feelings were bordering real love feelings. She hated this. She couldn't be with him now. Now she knew how he felt. Sure she felt it to, and that's what scared her. Draco was the one for her and she knew it. Harry had just been the one that she thought was meant for her. And thoughts like that don't just go away.  
  
"A muggle. That's what we need. A scientist. We will just go talk to a scientist" she reasoned. It made sense to her.  
  
"Um Hermione, what are you going to say? I need to know who my parents are because I know telepathy? They are going to need a reason. And they need a sample of the parents. They can't just tell you who they really are" Harry reasoned with her. He stood up and paced. Suddenly he looked down at the books spread out on the floor. There was a family tree. He was on it. Next to his name was an empty spot, a spot left for a sibling, but it was blank. Could it be? No, there's no way he thought to himself. But still. . .there was a chance. "Hermione, maybe your idea isn't so crazy. I have an idea. I think you might be my sister" he said with a dumbfounded look on his face. Oh my god. . ."  
  
( I was going to end it here, but I think you deserve more)  
  
Quickly they apparated to London to find a lab that tested paternity and such. They found one that was located in a hospital. They quickly caught a train and got off at their stop. The streets were a blur to them as they ran. They couldn't believe this. This was insane. After what seemed like hours to them they reached the hospital and ran through the doors. They read the directory and headed to the lifts. Once inside they caught their breath. Harry looked at Hermione. 'She could be my sister. . .'  
  
"Yeah Harry I was thinking the same thing. Now I understand our connection". The lift stopped and they sprinted the lab. Doctors yelled for them to stop but the continued down the corridor. They stopped at the door and quietly walked in. A small nurse sat at a desk.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked in a small voice. Harry explained the situation and she smiled. "Oh yes, this happens more than you think. Right this way". She led them to a separate room. Soon a doctor came in a took a sample from each of them. All they could do was wait now. It would take some time for the results. They decided to wait there for the results instead of the hospital contacting them. They sat on a couch in the waiting room. It was cool with peaceful decorations, but their hearts still raced on. It seemed like they sat there in silence for hours.  
  
Suddenly Hermione woke up. A doctor was shaking her up. "I know you have our results" she said without thinking. "Oh my God. . .we are". Harry was just opening his eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" he said groggily.  
  
It was the doctor's turn to talk. "I think we need to talk. You see, you are brother and sister all right. I don't how you were separated or anything, but it's true. I don't know how you knew that, but you were right. So now you know. Is it a relief?" he asked them.  
  
"You don't even know the half of it" Hermione replied. A wave of relief swept over her body. Then a flash of nerves. She was glad she knew the truth, but how did the happen? How could she stop the voices? There were a whole new bunch of questions now. She had to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: Ok I promise I will try my hardest to update sooner. I hope you like the new twist, and it will get better. I just thought I had to add a little something. Thanks to my most loyal reviewer sonpanny08 for giving me the idea. As always if you have any input I would love to have it. Read and Review and I hope you love it! 


	15. Let's Work this Out

A/N: Wow look at this speed. . . I'm updating already! I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The truth was out. A truth that, well, no one knew about. How could this be? There were so many questions. So many thoughts swirled through Harry and Hermione's heads. There were so many things to say that they were unsure of where to start. They began by walking briskly from the doctor of the muggle world and apparating to Hogsmeade. Neither of them spoke as they walked into the Three Broomsticks. Both seemed to know what the other was doing. Both knew that they needed to talk about this. And both knew there was some research that needed to be done.  
  
"Two butterbeers please" Harry said quietly to Madam Rosmerta. They took a seat at a booth at the back of the restaurant, and looked each other in the eyes. "You're my sister. You are my sister I didn't even know I had" Harry kept repeating. It was as though he had to keep saying it in order to start believing it. He still didn't understand how this was possible.  
  
"I never knew my real parents, Harry. My life has been a lie. It's all been a lie. Where do I go from here?" she asked him with eyes glued to Harry as though waiting for him to give her some incredibly insightful advice. But he just stared back. For once he had no answers. For once he had no advice to give his best friend. He put an arm around her and she gently laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know where we go. I just don't know" he whispered. There was a long pause between the two. "I guess we start with your parents. I think maybe they could clear some of this up". He paused again. "This explains a lot. We've always been so close. There's always been a connection between us that was different than with Ron. Now I know why. This is why I love you so much. I can't believe I have a sister" he continued.  
  
The two sat in the booth until the late hours of the night. Sure, they knew people were worried about them, but it was all a blur to them at this point. She never lifted her head from his shoulder and he never took his arm back. They just sat there thinking about what they had just found out. They knew tomorrow would be different. After this would just be analyzing and researching, but tonight was about feeling. Tonight was about finding out they were family. And there would come a time when Harry would share what little information he had about his parents with Hermione, and they would be even closer. They sat in silence until the place closed. Madam Rosmerta walked to their table and asked them to leave, only because she had to close up. The two didn't know what to do from here.  
  
"I guess Draco and Ginny will be worried about us. I need to go home to Lauren" she said reluctantly to her brother. "I don't want to leave you tonight, Harry. You are the only one that can really help me deal with this, you know. But we can deal with this later" she finished with her eyes looking down and blurring with tears.  
  
"Yeah, James needs me. Your nephew needs me" he said as if he still couldn't believe this. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be there for you. Just like I am everyday. I will see you at Hogwarts tomorrow" he finished. "I love you Mione" he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I love you too, Harry. Goodnight" she whispered back as she hugged him and apparated back to her home.  
  
She stood at the door to her home for a minute when she arrived. She stared at the door. Of course this didn't affect her life with Draco, but this changed a lot. Suddenly, she was unsure of everything. Her parents had lied to her for so many years, now she wasn't sure who she could believe. One thing she knew for sure was she could always trust Draco to be there for her. She drew in a deep breath and reached her hand to the door knob. She slowly turned it and the door swung open with a creak. Everything was of course exactly how she remembered it, and she was glad that some things weren't suddenly changing.  
  
Suddenly a pair of icy eyes were staring at her from the glare beside the fire. It was dark except for the flames, but the figure of Draco could be seen clearly perched in a recliner. "Where have you been Hermoine?" he asked with anger in his voice. "I have been worried sick. I have no idea what's going on here. You can't just leave me hanging like that!" his voiced raised. He was upset she had worried him like that. It was as if she didn't care if he was worried or not. As if she didn't care that he had no idea where she was or what was going on. As far as he knew this was her mental health, and she hadn't bothered to fill him in at all. Now it was close to one a.m. and she still didn't make a move to explain. "Tell me Hermione. I need to know what's going on" he finished making an obvious effort to calm his tone.  
  
She stared him in the eye. He was so intimidating. He looked so much like his father in this light. 'So much like his father' she thought. 'At least he knows his father. At least he can look in the mirror and know where he came from' she thought angrily. "I'm sorry, Draco. I am so sorry" she began as tears once more began to slowly leak from her sad brown eyes.  
  
Guilt ran through his body like a freight train. Immediately he stood up and walked over to his wife. He wrapped his slender arms around her petite body and she rested her head on his shoulder. She cried. She didn't just cry, she sobbed. "Oh Draco!" she exclaimed in a shaky voice.  
  
"Let it all out Mya, just let it out" he whispered. She continued to cry in his arms. She didn't know what to say, and neither did he. He had no idea what was going on, but that wasn't important now. Finally, her sobbing was reduced to sniffles and she lifted her head.  
  
"Oh Draco, I don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know who to trust anymore" she began rambling.  
  
"Hermione, you are going to have to explain, I don't have any idea what happened today. I wasn't with you at all, if you remember" he told her as he looked her in the eye.  
  
"Well Harry came to help my research in the library" she started, while still hiccupping from her sobs. "It was strange. He sat down and we didn't need to talk. He just understood". She paused here afraid that Draco might get jealous. To her relief he didn't say anything and just motioned for her to continue. She finished her story and left out no detail. She ended with her and Harry sitting in the Three Broomsticks, and she told him exactly what she was feeling. Confusion, distrust, and just plain lost. "What do I do now? I will never know my real parents". She collapsed into the sofa.  
  
Draco quietly sat down beside her. "Honey, you know your parents. Those people that raised you are your parents. All these years they have taken care of you, and they take care of me and Lauren too. Think about it" he said as he tried to console her.  
  
"But they lied, Draco. They lied to me all these years. They never once told me the truth. Why? How could someone do this to their child? I feel so lost now". She took brief pauses between her sentences as though trying to word them just right. "I love them, but suddenly I don't know them. I will never know my birth parents". She leaned back on the couch and let Draco put his arm around her. She curled up into his lap and let him hold her that night. They stayed on that couch by the fire and finally fell asleep around 5 a.m.  
  
That next morning came very early for those two. Hermione knew she had to go to school, and she knew Harry would be there for her, as would Albus and the rest of the staff. Draco, however would not be going into work that day. He had decided to go talk to Hermione's parents. She, of course, didn't know about this, and he felt she didn't need to know at this point.  
  
Hermione was in a tizzy that morning. She put her robes on backwards, and tried to brush her hair with a toothbrush. After Draco righted her robes, and straightened out her hair, she was ready to go. Draco approached her and took her into his warm embrace once more as she stood in the kitchen. "Are you sure you will be ok?" he asked her with genuine concern in his voice. "I don't want you to go splicing yourself when you try to go to school" he said with a smile and a laugh.  
  
She smiled back and gave a short giggle. "I promise I will be fine" she replied. "I am strong" she said confidently.  
  
"That's the Hermione I know" he said with a smile. "That's my girl. Now you go off to school and shape some minds. I know you will be fine. Feel free to talk to me if you need to on your breaks. But I know Harry is there, so you can talk to him instead. I'm sure you two have a lot to share with each other" he said encouragingly.  
  
She smiled at her understanding husband. So many years ago he had been a jerk. A person that no one could stand. Someone that would rather see her hurt than happy. She smiled inside at what he had become. She was impressed with the man he had turned into. He loved her, and when she looked at him she knew that she could trust him with everything she was. She knew he would never lie to her. And she kissed him good bye. "See you after school" she said confidently as though nothing was out of the ordinary. With that she was gone with a pop. Draco remained there staring at the empty space where his wife had just been.  
  
"I love that woman" he exclaimed to no one. "I love the person she is" he said smiling. He was impressed with the way she was handling this unique situation. She was no longer sure of who she was, but she knew that life had to go on. This would get sorted out. She just had to be calm.  
  
Now it was time for Draco to take matters into his hands. He wanted to do what he could for his wife. He wanted so badly to help her in any way he could. He walked into his bedroom and picked out some simple muggle clothes. He looked sharp in a plain pair of khaki pants and a deep blue sweater. It was time for him to visit his in-laws and see just what was the deal.  
  
He apparated as close to the muggle world as he could, as he didn't want to be noticed. He walked down the streets of London in search of the dentist's office. He had never really been in muggle London a lot, but he had visited the office before and was sure he could find it. After wandering the streets for some time he finally saw a sign reading Granger's Dentistry. He felt a wave of relief and walked up to the small white building. As he pushed open the door a small bell tingled inside. A receptionist looked up from behind a desk. She was very young with long wavy hair.  
  
"Can I help you sir? Do you have an appointment?" she asked him politely.  
  
"Umm I'm not a patient, but could you please tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger that their son in law is here and it is of vital importance that I see them today" he spoke to her with urgency in his voice. His eyes looked nothing but serious, wanting to convey the importance of the situation.  
  
"Yes sir, I will see if they are available" she told him as she disappeared through the door behind her. Draco, in the meantime, sank down into a chair in the waiting room. It was a chilly place with drab walls and carpets. There was no color, all the walls were white. Sure, there were a few paintings on the wall, but it was very plain and almost depressing. It seemed to make the situation even worse. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He slowly ran his fingers through un-gelled hair as he sat nervously. Suddenly, he realized he didn't know what he was going to say to these people. He had always loved them, but this was different.  
  
Before he knew it a tall gray headed man had entered the room and was speaking his name. "Draco, my boy, can we help you with something?" he asked in a good natured voice. He had no idea why Draco was there. He had no idea of the situation. Draco almost regretted that he had come here. This wasn't his territory, and this was not his world. He was suddenly very uncomfortable, and his throat was dry and scratchy. "Draco?" he said again.  
  
"Oh, uhh, yes sir. Good morning sir" he said with a certain stiffness. Mr. Granger looked very confused. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" he asked almost pleading to get out of the office. "Sure" he replied. "We have a short break here, let's head over to the pub across the street". He motioned him out the door and the walked in the windy weather to the pub.  
  
Inside there weren't many people, but Draco hardly noticed anything that was going on. They sat themselves at a booth, the Grangers on one side, and Draco on the other. The Grangers looked at him expecting him to start talking, but he had no idea what to say.  
  
"Maybe this was a mistake" he said hurriedly as he went to get up and leave.  
  
"Draco, please sit" Mr. Granger said with sudden force. "Now, please tell us what is going on".  
  
Draco looked at them with seriousness in his eyes. 'Just say it' he thought to himself. "Hermione is going through some stuff right now. She is coming into some powers" he said slowly. He looked around as he spoke unsure of what he was really doing.  
  
"Well our little girl is smart" he replied with a smile.  
  
"She's not your little girl" Draco blurted out. Immediately his hand went to his mouth, and he regretted what he had just said. He received nothing but confused looks. "What I mean is, she is telepathic. She suddenly came into this power. She can read minds" he reasoned. The in-laws looked nothing but impressed with the fact that Hermione had a new power. They looked proud. "This isn't a good thing" Draco finished.  
  
That was it. Now the Grangers knew something was up. Still they didn't speak but instead waited for Draco to finish. "What I mean is, only pureblood wizards can have this power" he continued. "You do know what that means don't you?".  
  
"Of course, Hermione explained it to us when you called her a mudblood so many years ago" Mrs. Granger stated. Draco flinched at those words. He regretted everything he had said about Hermione. He had been wrong in more ways than one.  
  
"This means that she is not your daughter. She can only be a pureblood" Draco told them.  
  
"Rubbish!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "She is our daughter, what do you mean coming in here and asking us this?"  
  
"She's not your daughter. I am just telling the truth" he paused before going on. "Look, we did a test. She is a Potter. She is Harry's sister. It's been proven, it's the truth. I just thought I would come talk to you before Hermione jumped down your throats" he reasoned with them.  
  
The two parents sat their with stunned looks on their faces. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Out of the silence Mr. Granger's deep voice broke through. "We didn't think this would ever come out" he said almost guilty. "Let me explain. Many years ago we got married. Unfortunately, we were unable to have kids. Sure, in your world that's not a problem, but in our world there's not many options. We couldn't afford to do any inseminations, but we could adopt. And that's what we wanted to do. We wanted to take a small child that needed a home and give it love. That's what we did" he told Draco simply.  
  
"That's really great, sir. Really, I respect that. And I'm glad that great people like you gave Mya a home. But why weren't you honest about it?"  
  
"Draco, imagine not having Lauren, but adopting her instead. She is still your daughter, right? She is no one's but your's. That's how we felt. Hermione was our daughter. We raised her. We gave her love, food, and shelter for many years. She was our only child. We felt no reason to tell her the truth. Her real parents were dead, we knew that. For that reason, we felt it unnecessary to tell her. Maybe we made a mistake, but I assure you it was for the right reasons" the man told him.  
  
Draco understood. He knew what Hermione's parents were thinking, and now it made sense. They had no idea of her wizarding powers, they just had this little girl that was all their own. She was the daughter they couldn't have. "Sir, I understand" he went on. "Hermione is struggling with this right now. I must say I think you should have told her, but I understand. I think she will too. But I want to warn you, it probably won't be easy. She is quite worked up over this" he told Mr. Granger. It was quite a somber conversation. "I need to get going, I will send her to talk with you when she is ready. You need to be prepared to explain this to her".  
  
They said their goodbyes and the Grangers went back to their practice with millions of thoughts flowing through their heads. They never dreamed this would ever come up, and now that it had they didn't know how to handle it.  
  
Draco went back to his home. He went back to welcome his wife home from a day at work. He went home not knowing what was happening. He no longer knew what would happen at night. He didn't know how the relationship with her parents would change. He knew that she would be ever closer to Harry, and that almost bothered him. To be honest he had always been a little jealous because she was so close to Harry. Sure, Draco had married her, and Harry was her brother, but he didn't want anyone to take Hermione's attention away from Draco.  
  
So he entered his happy home. He made a small dinner that was nothing special except for the fact he made it with his own two hands. Hermione had definitely changed him. . .for the better. He only hoped her spirits would lift. Certainly, she knew the truth now and that had to make her happy. It just might take her time to get to the happy stage. Suddenly, he heard the door open and knew Hermione was home. He had to go out and greet his wife and hope that today was better than yesterday. Now, he had to be prepared for anything.  
  
He entered the living room and saw Hermione standing there. Neither said a word. She just smiled and walked over to embrace him. "Draco, you can't imagine how I feel right now" she told her husband with a smile. He started to talk but she cut him off. "Listen to me. I love you. You have always been there for me, and you always will be. I will trust you always, and now I know the truth. I know who my parents are Draco. The Grangers are my parents. You said it yourself. They loved me and took care of me. They are my parents" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I am going to get to know my real parents, and I am Harry's sister forever. But the Grangers will be there for me forever, and I am their daughter. It's been like a revelation" she told him. "Everyone has been supportive today" she finished.  
  
"So what now?" he asked her cautiously.  
  
"I don't know, Draco. But for the first time, I'm ok with that. I think I need an explanation from my parents. Then I start learning how to deal with my gift. Albus is having Snape teach me. But for now, I am confident everything will turn out. Someone wise once told me 'God never gives you anything you can't handle'. Someone who gave me a cross necklace and taught me to see the real God. And that someone has always taken good care of me. And because of that I am sure that I will never be alone. I will be able to handle this. The news was shocking, but I think I'm over it now" she finished.  
  
"Hermione Anne Granger, I love you with all my heart. And you know your parents do too, both sets of them. And I'm glad you understand this now. Now, let's go to bed, and get some sleep, and we can talk to your parents in the morning. We will straighten this all out once and for all" and with that he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Slowly he removed her robes and clothes and began to kiss her neck. "I love you so much, and I love our daughter" he continued as he kissed her chest.  
  
She helped him by removing his muggle clothing. That night they were closer than ever. That night they were close, because suddenly they realized what they had. Neither of them thinking of the same things though. Draco was happy of the life they had. They had a daughter. Their own daughter. He was grateful to God that they were able to have their daughter. Hermione was happy that she had someone like Draco. Someone she could depend on. And they proved their love to each other that night while a fire burned in the fireplace.  
  
A/N: Ok so this might be it for a little while. Depends on when inspiration hits, and how many reviews I get. Because I'm not getting a whole lot of them. I hope you are enjoying my story. As always please read and REVIEW! Make me a happy girl! 


	16. Oh I See

A/N: ok so I know that technically Harry isn't pureblood, but for the sake of the story I thought he is, like, close enough. I hope you all understand and enjoy the story. I know I make mistakes, but hey, I'm no writer I admit. P.S. I'm so close to a hundred reviews so keep reviewing to push it over a hundred to make my day.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Nothing was as it seemed. She couldn't be sure of anything anymore. The sky looks blue, but for the first time she was beginning to think maybe she could even doubt that. She had grown up with "The Grangers" as they were now thought of. She had loved them her whole life. They had taken care of her. They had given her everything including food, clothing, shelter, and unconditional love and support. For this reason she had no reason to believe that they were not her parents. But one thing still plagued her. They had lied to her. This was no small lie. This was big. This was a life altering lie. And for this reason she needed to be with them and find out just what the hell was going on.  
  
Hermione awoke in bed with Draco the next morning. Both wearing nothing, but wrapped in each other's arms between the satin sheets. She looked at the blonde boy. His eyes remained close and his chest went up and down with his breathing. She could hear a soft hint of snoring and she smiled. This was the man she loved. This man was her world. This was the world that wouldn't pull the rug out from under her like her parents had done. She kissed his forehead lightly and whispered 'I love you' quietly into his ear.  
  
She continued to stare at him as she thought back to everything they had been through. Their relationship had never been easy, but now he was the only thing she could count on. He was her rock. She quietly scooted out of bed, through on a robe and padded across the room. She opened the bedroom door and snuck out. She quietly walked down the hall to Lauren's room and the door creaked open. The room was a pretty pale pink, and suited for a princess, which is exactly what Draco thought of her. She stood in the soft sunlight that was shining through the curtains. It was not quite enough to wake the sleeping child, so Hermione was able to look in on her daughter while she slept peacefully. Her hands were under cheek, and a slight smile was on her face. It seemed she was having a good dream. Hermione smiled too. How can you love someone so much? She would die for Lauren, her baby girl. She would give her life for her daughter, as well as for her husband. This was her family and this was her life. If only she could get the rest of her life straightened out once and for all.  
  
Reluctantly she closed the door with a creak and walked to the kitchen. She pulled out some pans and opened the refrigerator reaching for bacon. She would cook breakfast for her family this morning. Soon the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the house and Draco was walking out wearing only a pair of pajama pants. 'He looks so adorable in the morning' she thought as she smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just admiring your hairstyle" she replied smiling. His usually neat blonde hair was a true mess this morning. It was things like this that made her really love him. It was all about the little things. Draco continued over to her and put his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Well there are plenty of things I like to admire about you" he answered with a sly grin. With that he planted a passionate kiss on his wife right there in front of the stove where the bacon was frying. He let go and sat down at the table. "Oh look, my woman is making her man breakfast" he said knowing the reaction it would invoke.  
  
"I am not your woman nor is it my job to always-"  
  
"Yes I know it is not your job to make me breakfast. You know all too well that I am just kidding my dear" he said laughing. He could read her like an open book. He knew her spirit so well, and he loved her all the more for it. He would say his life was predictable, but now it wasn't anymore. And they would get through it, together.  
  
She continued to tend to the bacon. Lauren was soon awake, and Hermione sent Draco to get her dressed for the day. Draco led his little girl down the hall and into her room. Hopefully he would pick out weather appropriate clothing, he didn't always have the best judgment with these things.  
  
Soon Hermione was putting bacon and eggs onto everyone's plates at the table, and pouring tall glasses of orange juice. This was something she had done for her family. This was something her mother had always done for her, and made her realize what a great mother she had.  
  
Lauren and Draco soon were back in, and took their seats at the table. The group sat and talked about nothing in particular. It was a happy atmosphere. Suddenly things were falling into place.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I don't really know how this could have happened. My life is like a movie. It's like a movie on the Lifetime Network. But honestly I feel like this isn't really a big deal anymore. I don't know why. I just think that I will have a talk with my parents and they will explain everything. I will still love them. I will still be their daughter. The only thing different is that I gained a brother. Once I get over the fact that they kept this from me I will be fine. It's the only thing I'm really upset about. They lied to me for so many years. They never expected me to find out. They would have never told me if I hadn't figured it out.  
  
I'm getting more powers now, as is Draco. We must be at the age where you start coming into these powers. He's telekinetic. He moves things with his mind. Sure it sounds cool, but he tends to move stuff as a joke leaving me frazzled and looking for things that I just had in my hands. But there are some benefits also. But that's another story.  
  
So today I'm going to see my parents. I know it's all going to work out. But for some reason I'm nervous. My parents and I never really were emotional and we didn't have in depth talks about anything, so I'm not really sure how to approach the subject. I asked Draco to go with me, but he said I had to do this on my own. So he is watching Lauren today.  
  
Draco looks at me while he eats. He knows a lot is going through my mind, but it's nothing really. He knows I don't really want to talk about it anymore. It's old news to me. It was big in the beginning, but it will all be worked out today. I smile back at him. Just to let him know that I really am okay. Everything will be normal. It will be different, but it will be normal.  
  
I finish my meal and place my dish in the sink. Clinking of silverware and the plate break the silence and Lauren looks up at me with her light eyes. She's so beautiful. As she looks over at me Draco steals her plate away. She looks back and laughs because she knows her daddy took it. He plays with her a bit saying he doesn't know where the food went. Maybe it sprouted legs and walked away. I love watching them. She really is a daddy's girl. And that's ok with me. He loves her with all his heart. And that warms my heart.  
  
I continue into my bedroom and pick out some clothes. I go with a pair of khaki pants with a sweet pink sweater. My hair falls loosely down my back in soft waves. I seem to have tamed it over the years. I don't wear make up, I don't need it. I stare in the mirror trying to think of what I'm going to say today, but nothing comes to mind. I will just have to speak from my heart.  
  
The soft sunlight has for some reason turned to rain, and the temperature is a chilly 40 degrees. Suddenly something catches my eye sitting on the dresser. It's a note addressed to me. Slowly I walk over. It's leaned up against the mirror so my name can easily be read on the front of it. I reach out my hand and lightly grasp it. I unfold it slowly, and I see it's a note from Draco. But something else falls out too. It's a picture. It's a picture Lauren drew. It's a rainbow and our family. She had even included Harry in the picture, and of course the Grangers, and Narcissa and Tom. She is so sweet. She's so young, but so intelligent. Across the top it says 'to my mother with love Lauren'. With me and Draco as parents she had no choice but to be smart.  
  
I turn my attention to the note from Draco. "Dearest Mya, I hope you like the picture that our daughter drew for you. She's an amazing girl. I wanted to wish you luck today. I know you don't need it. I know you are strong, and I know you aren't worried. Although, I'm sure you don't know just how to begin or what to say to your parents. And that's ok. When you get there and see them I think you will know what to do.  
I just wanted to let you know that no matter how this goes I love you. You always have somewhere to call home. I love you, and every day I count my blessings. Because I have you, and we have Lauren I consider myself the luckiest man on earth. Never forget that. Go and have a great day. And don't be nervous. These are your parents no matter how you look at it. Tell them what's on your mind. I promise that they will understand. Don't worry. I love you more. I love you forever. Love, Draco".  
  
I smiled at the note. I'm pretty sure I would have died a long time ago from stress. Draco is my rock. He keeps me sane. And he knows I love him with all my heart. I slip the note in my pocket and walk back out into the kitchen. I'm not worried anymore. I just need to go do this and get it over with. I just want to make my parents aware of what I know. I just want to get this out in the open. That's all today is about.  
  
Draco is sitting there helping Lauren clean up after breakfast. He wipes off her face with a towel and kisses her forehead. "Why don't you go play for a while?" he asks her when he sees me walk in. She smiles and runs past me to her room to play.  
  
He walks over to me and gently slides his loving hands around my waist. "Well I guess you should be going" he says to me.  
  
"Yeah I should" I reply back to him. "I will be back soon. . . wish me luck". He gives me a gentle kiss and I am finally on my way.  
  
I walk to my parents place. It's really not that far away. Plus I need time to think about what I am going to say to them. I put up my umbrella. It's still raining, but not too bad. My feet splash in the little puddles on the ground. It reminds me of when I was a kid. But my childhood is kind of a blur now. I wish I could have had Harry around when I was a kid. He would have had parents like I had. He would have had the great childhood that I had. I am the lucky one in this situation.  
  
Finally I walk up the path to a house that is all too familiar to me. It's a large white house with black shutters. I step onto the front porch where I used to play everyday, and proceed to the door. I open the door and just walk in. "Mom, Dad, I'm here!" I call out.  
  
"In the kitchen dear!" I hear my dad reply. This is it I think to myself. I force my feet to carry my body in the direction of the voice. The carpet is soft beneath my feet and memories flood my brain. It's the moment of truth.. . . literally. I step into the kitchen where the smell of bacon overwhelms me. My mom is once again at the stove. She is an excellent cook, she taught me everything I know.  
  
"I cooked you some breakfast, dear" she says to me with a sweet loving smile on her face. She piles the food on my plate. Though I already ate this morning I eat anyway. It would be a shame for this food to go to waste, and I don't want to make my mother feel bad.  
  
I sink my teeth into the food and it's amazing. She will always be a better cook than me. But this isn't what I am here for. "Look, I came to talk to you guys about something" I tell them between bites. "This is something that has been bothering me, and I just didn't know how to approach you about it" I gush out. Words are getting stuck in my throat. I just don't know how to say this. It seemed easier when I was practicing in the mirror.  
  
"Just say it" my dad encouraged me. "It must be serious if you are this nervous".  
  
But I choke. I just don't know what to say. "Well, I, I, well I kinda found out you aren't my real parents" I blurt out. I wait for their reactions. I know they never expected me to find out about this. But they aren't outraged. They aren't angry. In fact, they don't seem to have a reaction. "Well?"  
  
"It's simple. You are right. Is that what you wanted to hear?" my dad asked me. I just don't know what to say back to him. I guess bringing this up to him is like a slap in the face. "I know we have some explaining to do. Let me tell you a little story".  
  
My mom continues cooking. She seems like she doesn't want to look me in the eye. But I'm not concerned. I just want some answers now. "It starts like this. Your mother and I fell in love in college. Two young kids. We got married right after we graduated and your mother got pregnant. We couldn't be more excited. I treated her like a queen. I can't tell you how happy we were to be having a baby. I'm sure you know the feeling. But something happened. Something bad happened. Your mother became ill. She got pneumonia. She lay in the hospital for weeks. I couldn't do anything to help. So I sat by her side until she was well again. And she did get better. Except she lost the baby in the process. The sickness took a toll on the baby's health. She was lost. Grief struck us like a knife in the heart. I'm sure you know what that feels like also. Your mother fell into a depression that I struggled to pull her out of. It was difficult for us. Well, after that she just couldn't get pregnant again. So we went to a doctor. The sickness had a bigger effect on your mother's body than we realized. She would no longer be able to have children. Again anger and sadness hit us. We struggled for a while. But we realized we did have an option. We could adopt. So we did. We adopted a beautiful baby girl that needed a home and needed to be loved. You needed us as much as we needed you. We intended to tell you about it, but as time went on we saw no reason to. We knew your biological parents had died, although we didn't know the story behind it. You had only ever known us, and we considered ourselves as your only parents. So we didn't think we had to tell you. But I now see the error of our ways. It was wrong to keep this from you. And we are extremely sorry that Harry was not brought up along with you. He is slightly older than you, and was taken by Dumbledore because of the Voldemort thing. He needed to be kept safe with Petunia. We knew he would not be happy there, but it had to be done. Normally, brother and sister would not be separated, but Petunia would only take Harry due to circumstances. . . .So that's the story. That's how it all came to be. I realize that maybe this doesn't solve the problem. Maybe this doesn't make you feel any better, but I really hope it does. You see all this was done out of love for you".  
  
As he said all this I just have a look of shock on my face. I can't believe what I am hearing. No longer do I blame them for anything. They did this all out of love. They really did. So I get it now. I totally understand. I would have done the same if put in that situation.  
  
I also can't believe my parents had to go through that. My mother lost her first baby. Just like I did. It almost feels like an unspoken bond. It brings us closer.  
  
"Wow" is all I can to my dad. "I don't know what to say".  
  
"Just say you forgive us" he replied to me. His voice was getting shaky, and I could see a tear in his eye.  
  
"Oh daddy, I don't have to forgive you. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry I made a big deal out of this. If I would have known the story I would have never brought it up. I am so sorry" I say as a tear runs down my cheek. I feel extreme guilt for being so rude to them. I treated them like awful parents for holding back this information, when they never really did anything wrong. To them I was their daughter. I had no other parents to speak of really. I suddenly understood. I stood up and grabbed my dad's hands. I pulled him to his feet and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you so much. You are my parents. You are my mom and dad, and I love you so much" I whisper in a choked up voice.  
  
We stood there for a while, all three of us, in a big group hug. Suddenly I felt how lucky I was. I got these great people to bring me up. They hadn't been wrong at all, it was me who was wrong, I just didn't know it. They had loved me like their own. They took in a child and made her their own. I had everything I ever wanted while Harry had to suffer. I was the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
I tore myself away from them. "I'm just going to hang out with you for the day. I'm gonna call Draco and let him know I'm staying here for a while" I told them. They couldn't have looked happier.  
  
End Hermione's POV  
  
Suddenly the Granger's had their little girl back. They were worried for a while they had lost her. They were afraid she would be angry and reject them, as they were not really her parents. But she wasn't gone. She still loved them. And they couldn't be happier. They had what money couldn't buy. They had their daughter back.  
  
So Hermione stayed there the whole day. She talked with her mom about her experience with losing the baby, they baked cookies, they sat in front of the fire. They just stayed together, all realizing exactly how lucky they were. Hermione's life was not in the jumble she thought it was. She felt like she had overreacted to everything. In reality it was fine.  
  
She sat on the couch with her dad's arm around her shoulder. She closed her eyes and thanked God for what she had. She was happy now. And she knew her dad was happy too. She could hear him say it, even when his lips didn't move. She knew what they were thinking and she knew they were sincere. She was finally happy again.  
  
A/N: Boy this is a long one. I know this took a while to post. I am so sorry. Busy busy. Anyway, I should be able to post more after next week due to Christmas vacation. We shall see how that goes. Enjoy the story, and please please please REVIEW! 


	17. The End Epilogue

A/N: "Stop before you mess up your life. This story it mostly CRAP. So stop wasting your time and do something that you think would help you. Then again you might not want to read this after the past two sentences. HATING THE BIG TIMER! NOT". This has to be my favorite review ever. I don't know how this story will mess up my life. I mean, it's going pretty good right now. Maybe it's just me but I don't think it makes any sense at all. I encourage everyone to say whatever you feel about my story, but please make it constructive. This does not help me at all. Whoever this reviewer is, you will be happy. This is my last chapter of this story. I'm sorry you did not enjoy it as many other people did.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Finally it was over. This had been such a big deal for so long, but it was finally solved. She still had the parents that she had grown up with in a home full of love and warmth. Now she had gained a brother. She now had Harry for a brother. And that was the best part of it. She loved Harry dearly, and now she knew why they had such a special connection.  
  
Christmases were all spent together, as were every other holiday. It wasn't as if Harry had to join the Grangers, but rather the Grangers joined the whole entire family. They enjoyed the large extended family, and everyone was happy this way.  
  
Things went smoothly from there. Draco and Hermione brought up three children, Lauren, John, and James. John and James were twins. They all were brought up in a muggle school until age eleven when they transferred to Hogwarts. All were pureblood witch and wizards.  
  
Hermione continued teaching at Hogwarts for many many years. Draco quit working at the Ministry to take up a job at Hogwarts also. He was head of the dueling club and eventually took over for Snape. He seemed to single handedly change the image of Slytherin. Suddenly, Slytherin wasn't synonymous with evil and cunning. It was for the determined. It was for the strong, and independent. Draco helped shape it into a better house for the students.  
  
Lauren, John, James, and the other James all made it to Hogwarts and graduated along with other cousins. There were just too many to name. All of them seemed to have either flaming red hair, or messy black hair. Many went into the joke shop business, although others were extremely brilliant and found other uses in the Ministry.  
  
Lauren seemed the smartest and the warmest of them all. She went on to marry Neville Longbottom's son. I guess you could say it was a balance. She helped him through school when they were in Hogwarts and a close friendship eventually evolved into much more.  
  
Harry's son, James, was quite a lady's man in school. He was a heart- throb. He had many girlfriends, and eventually married a young lady by the name of Sarah Wood. She shared his passion for quidditch. Another match made in heaven.  
  
Ron and Lavender only had one child. She was quite a little gossip and loved divination. That was a shock to Ron, although he still loved her dearly. She ended up being a gossip columnist not all that different from Rita Skeeter, although she had her family to let her know when she crossed any lines. She seemed to be a bit more tasteful with her writing.  
  
Narcissa and Tom remained married for many years. They had no children, but lived a wonderful life full of love together.  
  
Life for Harry had started out with much difficulty, but ended with extreme happiness. The large group never split apart, and all grew old with each other just as they had all promised to when they were children.  
  
It was all happily ever after.  
  
A/N: Sad ending I know. just not up to the usual standards. I sincerely apologize for that. I just wanted to get the story done so I could start a new one. I think it might be a Harry/Hermione pairing. We shall see. I want something different with a real plot. Hmmm I hope I can pull it off. So check in for more stories from me. Read and review. But don't tell me how lame this chapter was because I already know. Just look forward to some more great stories, because I know I have better material in me somewhere. 


End file.
